Black Prodigy
by splitpersonalitygoddess
Summary: Camilia Renie is a strange girl who doesn't let anyone see her emotions in fear of getting hurt. After a tragedy that forever changed her life, she falls (quite literally) into the world of an alternate reality we know as Kuroshitsuji. But when she winds up getting stuck in a cage with a boy who then summons a demon, she finds that her new life keeps getting stranger and stranger.
1. That Prodigy, Resurrected

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways.

Chapter I : That Prodigy, Ressurected

"So as I shall explain it to you, you've been pronounced dead in your world. Luckily for you, I successfully resurrected you." The voice echoed from everywhere yet nowhere at all. This defies my life, my purpose, for something so illogical to exist. "So you see those orbs around you? Those are worlds. Go on, touch one." I moved forward through an empty space filled with innumerable orbs floating about. I slowly reached towards one in front of me. As I tapped it the orb morphed into a large hole that the air around me seemed to be getting sucked into. Suddenly I felt myself roughly shoved from behind. "Have a nice trip~" The voice echoed in my head as I felt myself falling through an endless darkness.

* * *

I felt the cold rush of blistering cold wind rush past me as I freefell seemingly out of the sky. Millions of thoughts, numbers, and equations were flashing in my mind as I tried to figure out my chances of evading death this time, and they did not show promising results. I tried to make out the quickly approaching ground, but failed to do so from the numbing cold air forcing me to clench my eyes shut. Suddenly I find myself gasping for breath as I feel myself collide with something. I felt myself slide off of the surface and fall once more, only this time onto what I was certain was a pathway. "Ugh, what part of Rest In Peace didn't that voice understand?..." I moaned to no one in particular. I felt my mind reach an 'override' and the world around my blur as I began to lose conciseness. But before I entered my sleeping state, I heard voices around me and felt my body being roughly dragged by my feet.

* * *

Nudge…."Hey…" Nudge…."Hey…" I grunted slightly as I woke up. I raised my head to the person who had just woken me up. The boy seemed shocked, almost scared when I made eye contact with him. The boy appeared small and frail looking, not to mention pretty injured. The boy has a white shirt on that only has a couple of the buttons buttoned up near the middle, revealing his ribcage in detail. His skin was a sickly pale color that one can only achieve from various ailments. He had a face that almost made him seem feminine and deep black hair with tints of blue in it. I found myself, however drawn to the boys eyes, a deep blue like that of sapphires with rather long eyelashes for a boy. "Who are you?" I asked the boy in an even voice, careful not to startle him. "I'm Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." He replied the same way as me. "How old are you?" I questioned. "10," Was the answer I received. "What about you?" "I'm Camillia Renie, a rough estimation of my age would be about 14½." I replied while glancing about my surroundings. I was in a cage with Ciel and another boy, blond and about Ciels's age; there were other cages near ours with other kids in there as well. "Why are you dressed like that?" Ciel muttered under his breath. I glance down at my outfit. I wore grey jeans that were hanging together by legitimate threads, white sneakers with blood caked onto the bottom, black, unstained ankle socks, a white shirt with tears along my torsoe decorated with splatters of blood, a black jacket with its sleeves barely attached, the white ribbon and bow around my head that He gave to me, and my bronze hair that coiled with my ankles that was somehow without blood stains. Strange I don't have my glasses with me, normally I can't see a thing without them, yet now I'm seeing better without them than with them on my face. How odd, that voice must've done more than just reanimate me…. I glance back to Ciel, only to see him staring at me. "What are you staring at?" I ask him. "Your eyes" I stared at him a moment longer, curiosity making its way through me. "They change colors." I blinked trying to process that. My eyes were hazel last I checked. What could that mean?

_'Eyes are the windows to the soul, they say as ones life changes the soul changes so I wonder what will happen to the eyes of someone through their life. Will they darken with despair, will they brighten with joy? Huh? Oh sorry brother, I was thinking out loud. Huh? About what? Nothing to your relevance I can assure you.' _

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, only to make contact with Ciel's face. "What are you doing?" I carefully spoke trying not to leak emotion out of my words. "You weren't breathing and you had no heartbeat either…" Ciel mumbled with an innocent face. I blinked to process what he said. In my 22 days of hell here he has yet to see me asleep? A familiar sound echoed through the room. Another sacrifice was to be made. The number of children in these cages is running low. Due to approximating I have concluded that the chances of one of us being sacrificed drastically increased. I swallowed hard and grasped Ciel's hand. I looked at him and his deep blue eyes, shining with fear, desperation and unshed tears. I used my free hand to ruffle his hair gently and tried to give him a reassuring smile. I wish I could tell him it'll be all right, that everything will be fine, but I am unable to lie, I can only say the truth.

I heard the loud clop of shoes echo through the room and murmurs of those sadistic onlookers as another sacrifice was to begin. I released my grip on his hand and instead placed it on the center of his back and crushed him to me into an embrace of sorts, my other hand on the back of his head with my fingers gently entangled in his hair, and my chin resting on the top of his head and gently ushered "Oblitus Torqueo, Puella." I felt him shake in fear as I began to softly rock him as I took notice of the shadow overcastting us, only soon realizing it was I who was shaking. I clenched my eyes shut and held Ciel to me tighter as the rusted cage door was opened. Suddenly I felt Ciel get yanked out from my grip and Ciel cry out as he was dragged away and the cage door being closed in my face. "No, Ciel!" I cried out in vain. It should be me getting sacrificed. If I were to take his place he would be spared for today, then the Yard may come tomorrow and save him. I felt my throat tighten and my mouth become dry as I saw Ciel get laid onto the alter. My eyes glistening with fear, pain, sorrow, loathing, and the tears that had been sealed away for so long. And I had never felt as helpless as when I saw the man's dagger plunge to Ciel's stomach and reveal a curtain of blood as the boy got slaughtered. I clenched my eyes shut as I couldn't bare watch anymore, another memory I must be cursed to relive in slumber.

"Eek it really showed up!" I quickly opened my eyes only to see a strange black humanoid shape by the alter and Ciel's corpse. I looked across the way to see, somehow, Ciel in a cage again. "Grant me eternal life and wealth!" Another voice from the crowd cried out. I stared at the creature as it glanced at the people in the room. My breath hitched in my throat as the creature and I made eye contact. It's piercing fuchsia eyes with black slit pupils seemed to look into my soul. The contact stopped as the creature glanced at the Ciel in a cage. "You have given a big sacrifice." The creatures voice echoed through the room, making me shudder. "Now it's your choice whether to make a contract with me and have your wishes granted or not. The fee to cross has already been paid." It finished its sentence by licking its lips, revealing its sharp fangs. Wait a second, this brings to mind the Salem Witch Trials, when people who entered the woods claim to have given their souls to demons and such to have their wishes granted. "I..I...I want…power" I heard Ciel say as he clenched the bars of his cage. I heard several people in the crowd yell in fear to shut him up. "THE POWER TO TAKE REVENGE ON THE ONES WHO DID THIS TO US! DEMON! I'LL FORM A CONTRACT WITH YOU!" Wait, so that's a demon? Huh, why was I expecting one to have wings? "So your abandoning the Light for the path to Hell… Fine." The demon spoke again, almost in a mocking tone. "Well then, lets mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger its power. So where do you want-" "Anywhere is fine." Ciel said as he cut the demon off. "I want a power stronger than anyone else's!" I fear Ciel has officially snapped. "Your small body holds such immense greed." The demon mocked as it approached Ciel and placed its hand on Ciel's face. "Well then, I shall put the seal on that big eye of yours that reflects a hopeless world." I clenched my eyes shut as I heard Ciel cry out in agony. As the screaming ceased I heard Ciel say "Kill them all." I opened my eyes and saw the demon practically dancing in the showers of blood as he slaughtered the people. Next thing I knew I was thrust onto the floor harshly by none other than the demon. I braced myself for an end, only to hear, "Wait, don't kill her." I looked up as Ciel approached me. I picked myself up off the floor and glanced at Ciel. Blood pouring out of his right eye and a violet color replacing said eye, decorated with an upside down pentagram. The sign of the devil.

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at the eerie shade of crimson flames as they licked away at the building I had previously crashed into. I glanced back to the two beside me. The small boy who formed a deal with a devil, a demon playing as an Earl's butler, and a prodigy child who should be dead. Quite an interesting group we have here, no? Ciel turned to the demon and began to demand "You are to protect me and never betray me until I obtain my revenge, obey my orders unconditionally and never lie to me." The demon turned to Ciel and placed his left hand, the one marked with the faustian contract, on his chest, where his heart is (should be?..) and replied "Yes, my lord" Once again the demon and I locked eye contact. I narrowed my eyes as he appeared to be looking into my soul with his red-brown, maroon-like eyes. The demon had pitch black hair, pale flesh with a slight grayish tint, a rather dare-I-say handsome figure, stood about 185cm (6'1"), and wore a butler outfit, the outfit he formed for himself after Ciel introduced himself and his status. I was probably nothing but a pathetic worm to him, I was a merely 4'9",my out-of-era clothing was torn, filthy, and bloody, my long brown hair was a tangled, matted and bloody mess, my skin bruised and scratched up, and my tired eyes of who-knows-what color pathetically glaring at a freaking _demon_. The two of us were snapped out of our staring/glaring contest as we heard Ciel begin to talk. "Someone out there tried to obliterate the Phantomhive household. Aunt Frances said that the best chance to counter your opponets is when they're attacking you. My predecessor lost the game. However… I won't. As Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household… I swear I won't!" He clenched a bloodied ring in his hand as he exclaimed the last part. The demon caught my attention as he chuckled slightly as if musing something. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "Well, I was told not to lie, but the master seems to be quite a liar" he mused while Ciel death glared him. If looks could kill, this demon would be screwed.

"Well then, master." The demon began, shrugging off whatever thought entered his mind as he was being glared at. "Let us go back to the mansion." "I don't know where it is" Was the only response received. I couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at the demons expression. "Can't blame him, he did get abducted and dragged to that hell-house currently engulfed in flames behind us. I'm not from this country (or time period) so it's a given for me." I mused to no one in particular. Well, I don't know what this general area right here is called but I do know the longitude and latitude of where we are approximately at. "I have a relative at the Royal Hospital. Lets go there first." Ciel spoke softly. "Certainly" The demon said with a smile, even though he was probably mentally strangling Ciel right now. As the demon started to walk Ciel grabbed one of the 'tails' to his tailcoat and began to speak. "Wait, demon. What's your name?" The demon replied "Whatever my master wishes." Ciel paused in thought for a moment before responding "Then…Sebastian. From now on your name will be Sebastian." Curiosity getting the better of me I decided to ask "Was that the name of your former butler Ciel?" "No…" He responded while shaking his head softly "It was my dog's name." And with that I was no longer able to contain my chuckles as my already sore and frail body shook with muffled laughter.

As we began to walk off in the direction of the city where the hospital was located I decided to find some 'amusement' whether it be the death of me or not. "Hey Sebastian, why are you walking ahead? Aren't you supposed to trail after your master like the good dog you are?" I asked in a mocking tone, earning a death glare from Sebastian and an amused smirk from Ciel. Oh, I can tell this is going to be fun (or at the very least amusing). "All joking aside, Sebastian needs a last name, humans have last names." I announced. I saw Ciel scrunch his face up in thought. "You _could_ make it Michaelis" I decided to further explain my reasoning as I received multiple confused glances "In the late 16 and 17 century a French inquisitor named Sebastien Michaelis made a classification of demons which was later used in esoteric literature. I just figured that since his name was Sebastian and he's a demon there would be a nice touch of irony mixed in." I shrugged seemingly indifferent. "Actually, I like it." Ciel said slightly impressed. I gave him a double thumbs up as he grinned at me.

* * *

Unknown to their retreating forms, a figure was watching, illuminated by the glow of the burning building. His dark grey hoodie that dragged below his waist shifted slightly in the breeze, along with the pitch black tie carelessly tied around his neck. Brown hair ruffled by the wind could've been mistaken for red in the lighting, and multicolored ears resembling that of a stitched toy rabbit flicked slightly, seemingly in irritation. Glowing red eyes glittering in amusement shone from behind a pair of glasses, a forever smirk of a zippered mouth seemed to glow an eerie silver light, and his felt flesh substitute glowed different hues as well. "Well, well, well, this proves to be a promising life for Camile, this time anyway." He seemingly spoke in an amused voice. "Go find some other form of amusement, She gave me the job to watch over this life, so bug of before your late to your teaparty." The rabbit eared boy glared at another figure, obscured by the darkness . "Shaddup, Shiro, and take it up with someone who cares." The boy half-yelled at the figure, Shiro. Shiro merely shrugged and seemingly slunk into the ground. Leaving the boy to 'tch' and follow forth in a similar way.


	2. That Prodigy, Assistant

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways. 19 hours ago I got my first review... TvT I'm so happy~ I can't wait for more! And don't worry I'm posting them as I'm going. I'm really just waiting for the next book to be translated...

Chapter II : That Prodigy, Assistant

We have paused in our dramatic trek to the Royal Hospital because Ciel had to go to the bathroom. "Humans are such bothersome creatures." Sebastian complained as Ciel hid amongst some foliage. I decided I would go over into some bushes, too, at least to see to damage of my clothing. "Where are you going?" Sebastian questioned. "Why would you care?" I retorted. Great job Camile, piss off the demon even more. I mentally wacked my head against a tree trunk. As I ducked behind a large wall of foliage I looked down at my clothing, only to see that there wasn't a single scratch to be seen. I glanced beside me and saw two sack-like bags one was a pale pink, while the other was an off white color. Both of the bags, however, had an odd shape. A black outlined circle with an angel wing like symbol coming from the upper right part and a devil tail like shape coming from the bottom part. _The symbol of the Goddess of Purgatory, Karma. _She was that voice that time right? "Hey." I jumped as I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I looked around frantically as I suddenly became aware of a strange presence nearby. "Name's Nydar." The voice whispered into my ear again. I turned around again only to come face to face with a strange humanoid like person. He stood only approximately two inches above me, he had messy brown hair, glowing red eyes only partially seen due to his black, slightly crooked, glasses. 'Nydar' had stitches all along his face and probably his body, too, he also had strange, stitched up rabbit ears that looked like a multicolored stuffed animal; now that I look at him, his skin looks like it's felt, too. He wore a dark grey hoodie, a black tie, blue jeans, lime green shoes, a gold zipper like thing for a tail(?), and a battle axe somehow hanging from his belt loop. But, despite all this, the oddest thing about him is that somehow he talked, but had a large zipper shaped like a smile from cheek to cheek. What an odd guy. "So, just to point it out, that pale pink bag can hold whatever you can put in there with no limit, and that off-white bag can give you anything you want so long as it's not alive, cuz girl, imagine wanting your nonexistent boyfriend to come over for dinner but you don't know where he is so you just reach into the freaking bag and snatch him up bet he's like dead because of being yoinked out of a freaking bag, we don't need that, oh, but be careful because doing that requires energy, and the more expensive or rare the item, the more energy will be needed, so if you try something crazy you'll either end up with total shit, or you'll pass out. Oh, and as a helpful reminder from one 'ReAni' to another, don't tell anyone about Karma for a while." I gave him a confused look for a moment. "You know, the mysterious voice who shoved you from a hole in the sky." Oh, so at least I have a name to call this 'person' by. "Smell ya later sucka." He said as he ran off into the woods. I stared a moment longer with my best WTF face I had ever made thus far. What the Hell is a 'ReAni'?!

I decided to tie the two bags to opposite sides of my jacket (the pale pink one on my left, the off-white one on my white) before returning to Sebastian, who noted my fixed clothes but seemingly decided against questioning when Ciel returned from his break. I stared at Ciel momentarily before sighing. I walked up to Ciel and knelt so we were about eye length. I reached into my off-white bag and yanked out a towel and gently wiped the 'blood' that had come out of his eye after forming the contract. After returning the now stained rag into my bag, I pulled a ribbon-like bandage from my bag and began to carefully tie it around his head, mainly covering the marked eye. I stood up to my full height and glanced at the two and their questioning glances. "Hey, that's a Faustian Contract, there's no way I'm just going to let the whole world see it. It's going to end with you two running off, and me being called a witch and getting burned to a stake, which _cannot_ be a pleasant death (not that my previous death was all that pleasant…)." I huffed in mock annoyance. "Very well then," Sebastian sighed "Young master, we best be off now." Ciel nodded in response as we once again set off to the RoyalHospital.

* * *

This Royal Hospital doesn't seem to be of the 21st century, perhaps this world I have fallen into is a fictional based past? If so then what time period am I at? It can't be too far away from my time period, but demon summoning cults have been gone for a while…I wander around a bit until I notice a man sitting in the hallway reading a newspaper. "Excuse me sir, but would it be alright if I read take a look at that newspaper?" I asked him shyly. He nodded and handed me the paper. Ah, Victorian Era England, 1885… January?! I paused so my mental clock could reset to the appropriate time as I glanced at the clock on the mans wrist to determine the time. Hm, if it's January, that means my birthdate isn't to far away, in fact it's the fourteenth of next month. I handed the paper back to the man and thanked him as I walked back to Ciel just as I heard him ask a receptionist. "Would you please send for Auntie An… Rather, Doctor Dalles-" Ciel was cut of by a large crash. We both turned around to see an elderly man trembling on the floor trying to reach towards Ciel. "Old man Tanaka!?" Ciel cried out as he ran towards 'Tanaka'. "Young master…! Young Master!" Tanaka exclaimed as he embraced Ciel "I am glad… I am so very glad to see you alive…!" I clutched a hand to my chest as a small smile graced my lips. I felt glad that someone was still there for him. Maybe it would have been different if he hadn't… "_Brother!" The smooth floor cold against my knees through the fabric of my pants grew moist with the crimson fluid from his crumpled form on the floor as his wheezing breath caused my world to stop. No, he promised me he'd stay with me; he promised he'd protect me! I knelt to his face, the tears threatening to spill but aren't allowed to. Brothers fading eyes connecting with my tortured ones. He opened his mouth and spoke shaky and desperate words that formed into a promise, a promise I regretfully agreed to- _I shook my head slightly and drained all emotion from it. Ignoring Sebastian's confused expression I set my gaze on the floor. _"Promise me… please Camile…" "I promise"_

* * *

Tanaka sat in a hospital bed in a room he was provided. How much did Ciel's family have for a servant to get this much treatment in a hospital? I mean, I know his father was an Earl, but really now. "I see. So you didn't catch sight of the culprits either." Ciel sighed as he slumped into his chair located beside the bed. "No…" Tanaka sighed "Forgive me for failing to protect the master." "…Your not to blame, old man Tanaka." Ciel muttered sadly. Tanaka glanced at Sebastian and I. "You said your names are Sebastian and Camilia? Please take these with you." He said as he handed us two badges. Sebastian fingered one in confusion in his hand. "This is something you would give to head servants, isn't it?" I questioned Tanaka. "Correct, that is something given to the head butler and maid of the Phantomhive household. I know not who you are, nor where you come from, but I beg of you… Please take care of the young master." He asked as he bowed at us on the bed similar to a traditional Japanese style. "…I shall serve him to the best of my ability" Sebastian and I said in unison. "Which is absolutely none." I silently muttered under my breath, earning a death-glare from said demon. I simply shrugged and pinned the badge on my jacket right where my heart is located. I glanced over at Ciel. 'I can't protect you from the choices you've made, but I will do what I can to make sure you achieve your goal, even at the expense of my life.'

* * *

"Ciel!" The woman cloaked in red, whom Ciel called Aunt, Angelina Dallas, and Madame Red, ran up to him and engulfed him into a hug. "Aah… You're nothing but skin and bone now! I'm so happy…! You, at least, are safe…" A silence grew in the room, stabbing at my heart. 'How long until he disappears again?'

* * *

"Thank you for seeing to a carriage for me, Auntie An." Ciel said as he turned to Madame Red. "Are you really going?" Madame Red questioned Ciel concerned as she fixed the jacket she had lent him. "Why not stay with me toni-" "No, I'm going." Ciel announced as he cut her off "I want to see it with my own eyes." Madame Red hugged Ciel and placed a ring in his hand. "Ciel, I give this to you. Everything else was lost in the fire. This was all that was left." It was a gold colored ring that had an engraving as a center piece. That was a ring used to mark wax seals on letters. "…Thank you" Ciel said as he headed towards the carriage.

* * *

An unearthly silence overcame the three of us as we stared at the charred remains of the once great mansion. "This…is quite dreadful." Sebastian noted from beside me. The blunt comment earned him a swift kick to the leg, which only succeeded in annoying him, and giving me a sore foot. "I understand that your hair matches whatever 'heart' you have, but understand that he's only human" I hissed at him under my breath. "Young master?" Sebastian questioned as the boy in question walked past him. The two of us followed him to a cemetery located beside the house. "Father…Mother…" Ciel muttered as he collapsed to his knees. Sebastian walked back towards the manor. I stayed behind Ciel as he silently mourned for his parents. "Young master." Sebastian said as approached Ciel "The sun will set soon. The night air will be harmful to your health." "…" Ciel paused in thought as he glanced at Sebastian "There's a place nearby which is both a pub and an inn, so let's go there for the night-" "No" Sebastian said as he cut in "There is no need for that." Sebastian led Ciel back to the manor, but I stayed by the graves. I reached into my off-white bag and pulled out three white roses. I placed one on Vincent Phantomhive's grave, then Rachel Phantomhive's, and then finally Ciel's grave. I lingered by the grave a moment longer and let my mind wander. Do I have a grave in my world? Did they recover my corpse?

_Searing hot pain going through my body as I felt the heat of my body leave with my blood. The wounds that the cold knife cut through my flesh turned numb. I tried to move my legs but my body erupted in pain, causing my breath to hitch. I choked on my blood as it rose up in my throat. I felt my right arm move slightly but I couldn't feel my left arm. I moved my head to the side and saw, with horror, my arm in a bloody, ripped up mess about two feet away from me. I choked back my tears as I turned my partially glazed over eyes to the figure above me. I widened my eyes as he raised the knife above my neck and could only stare as the crimson stained blade swung down- _I felt myself pant heavily as I jerked back to my feet and staggered as I regained my footing. I turned slightly as I returned to the entrance of the now fixed mansion. I hate to admit it, but the damn demon did a good job remaking this place.

I walked around a bit until I found Ciel slouching in a chair. "Hey, Ciel, where are the servant rooms located?" I asked as I approached him. "Upstairs, left hallway, straight down. Why?" Ciel muttered. "I'm going to get washed up before this filth and bacteria before they turn into a flesh eating virus like leprosy. I also plan on being your new head maid. By the way, where's the hell butler at?" I questioned in an indifferent tone, although, secretly, I don't trust the demon alone. I followed Ciel's instructions and located the head servant rooms. I entered one and examined what was inside it. It appeared unused. I walked over to a door in the far left side of my room and opened it. "Ah~ A bathroom~" I cried in bliss at the thought of a warm bath (I.Q. or not I'm still a girl who doesn't mind pampering once in a while, sheesh). I shrugged my jacket off and let it fall to the ground (meh, I'll deal with the laundry later), I stripped of my other clothes and let them lay on the bathroom floor with my jacket. I let the water run hot water until the tub was filled. I slunk down into the tub, letting a sigh escape my mouth. I then proceeded to wash myself using the unfamiliar objects I assume were bathing supplies. I leaned back in the tub and let my body relax into the warm water. "HOT!" I flinched and sat up in the tub. "Well that's what you get for summoning a demon that lived in freaking hell, Ciel. Hell _is_ normally portrayed as a scalding hot fire of agony. Someone obviously didn't read the Bible." I mumbled to myself as I lightly shook my head.

After another few minutes I got out and pulled a towel out of my off-white bag. I wrapped the towel around my body and placed my discarded clothing into my pale pink bag. After my body was dried off I wringed my hair dry. I grabbed my off-white bag and yanked out a pair of white socks, brown boots that went up to my knees with that were fuzzy on the inside and rim, underwear (not going into detail pervs), a bra, pale orange sweatpants, a light brown button up shirt, and a wool sweater with sleeves that only showed my fingers. After I pulled the clothing on I retied my white ribbon in my hair. I walked around until I saw Sebastian and a pissed off looking Ciel walking through the hallway. I scrambled over to catch up with them. "Bath go well, Ciel?" I asked with a slight smirk. "Shut up! And what the hell are you wearing?" Ciel asked as he glanced at my clothing. Even Sebastian raised an eyebrow at my attire. "In 127 years this'll be normal." I said indifferently. "By the way where are we headed?" I added as I caught up to their pace. "We're getting food." Ciel said bluntly.

As we entered the dining room Ciel sat down at the head of the table. I remained standing and glanced out the window to get a better feel of the location. Most of the trees were barren of any leaves and the ones that weren't were Pine Trees. The grass and shrubbery were shades of yellow, red, orange, and brown. I stared out a moment longer, as if held by a trance. "Ugh!" I was suddenly yanked from my trance as I turned to look at Ciel. "Oh? Is it not to your taste?" Sebastian questioned as Ciel gulped down water. "It's oily, spicy… and salty…" Ciel mumbled. "Aah… After having spent so much time in a place like that, this menu must have been too rich for you, young master. Perhaps risotto or…" Sebastian trailed off as Ciel got up. "Forget it. I'm going to bed." I stared at Ciel as he exited the room.

I waited a moment longer before approaching the demon. "So, I know that because of the contract you have to do whatever Ciel tells you to do, so if he tells you to forget about something do you legitimately have to forget about it, or do you just have to leave it?" I asked. The demon glared at me a moment before sighing. "Humans truly are infuriating creatures." "Oh, so your one to talk?" I grumbled under my breath. "Really now" I began, bending down to the food "Ciel's a drama queen, this couldn't possibly be as bad as he said." I grabbed an unused spoon and scooped up some of the food. I chomped down on the spoon and- "Bleah! This is worse than the food my sister makes, and she sets milk on fire! Ugh! Are you trying to poison the poor kid you Hellish Fiend!" I exclaimed at the demon in question. "You're overreacting." Sebastian stated. "I know overreacting and this isn't it! If anything, Ciel was _under_ reacting!" I argued. "I'm going to go get the kid some warm milk and honey." I stated as I pulled a carton of milk and a jug of honey from my off-white bag. "Warm milk and honey?" Sebastian questioned. "Mmm… When I would coop myself up in my room all day reading mathematic and science books my brother would come in and say 'Sis, if you come out I'll give you some milk with a spoonful of honey', and then I would always reply, 'make it two scoops and I'll consider it.'" I mused as I heated the cup of milk and poured the honey into a traditional jar. "Now go give these to Ciel while I go get some sleep, after all Demons probably don't need sleep like humans do~" I said as I handed them to Sebastian and walked away to my room. Suddenly, I felt myself get grabbed roughly and turned around. I felt my chin get roughly grabbed and yanked upwards so I was face to face with a _very _pissed off looking Sebastian. "Listen here, _girl, _as soon as I devour that little brats soul yours is next, understood?" He hissed at me and his eyes flashing a bright fuchsia color. I gulped and narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not afraid of death, so go ahead and try it _Diabolus," _I hissed as he unceremoniously dropped me. "It's not like there's much of a point to this _ineptias_ anymore…" I mumbled as I exited the room.

* * *

Diabolus = Devil

Ineptias= Nonsense

A/N Hard to believe this is going to be a Sebastian x OC pairing with how those two are acting T^T So this is going to be going for a long time since its based off of a still ongoing manga… I didn't think this through… But don't worry! Since I have a lot of OC's that will appear here and there I'll be sure to put information on them here! First up is Camile.

**Camilia Renie, female.****She was born February 14****th****, 1998,****She has pale, peach skin due to rarely being outside, brown hair with a slight tint of gold, hazel eyes and is most normally seen with a pair of silver glasses.****Due to a lack of people who understood or even cared to understand she grew up as a rather depressed loner.****Up until she was four the only one she ever bothered opening up to was her brother, Peter, who tragically died in front of her during a convenience store robbery.****She was born with a strange ability with her mind which allowed her to absorb and remember every bit of information, even if she glances at it.****Her ability is commonly called Photographic Memory, but because of this ability she has developed a defect where she cannot state lies unless they are semi opinionated.****Due to lack of people skills she pretends to be sarcastic, indifferent and blunt, even though she is actually shy, gentle and naïve.****She refuses to cry or show her true emotions to anyone ever since her brother died.****Her 18 year old brother was named Peter, her 16 year old sister was named April, her 36 year old mother was named Madeline, and her 38 year old father was named Gerald. She died of decapitation on May 23****rd****, 2012.**


	3. That Prodigy, Tutor

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways. Oh, and thank you, **Kurochi74, **I've always been bad at paragraphing…. I might go back and insert a few paragraphs. This chapter is going to skip through days so you can get a feel for her 'job' and what she does on a daily basis.

Chapter III: That Prodigy, Tutor

"And he hit me! That bastard! My hands are _still_ stinging!" Ciel fumed as he paced back and forth in my bedroom. "First off, you brought that against yourself, I mean the demon _did_ warn you, and secondly what do expect me to do about it?! I'm only human, man!" I exclaimed. "Besides, I'm helping both you and Mr. Hellish Cook in my spare time aren't I?" Ciel sighed "Yeah, the food _has_ tasted better than usual." "Nnn… Yeah, so why is everything being shoved onto my plate when I had to go through an ordeal worse than yours?!" I yelled. "Because you're older!" Ciel argued. "That statement is invalid due to the fact that your butler is _immortal_!" I fumed. What was it with this kid that makes me feel so _childish_? "Whatever, I have to go out. Sebastian was going to show me how to ride a horse. Just have some tea and a dessert ready for me when I return." He huffed as he exited my room.

A moment after he left I walked over to the door on the right side of my room and opened it up. I walked through the hallway and stopped as I reached a room with a label GAMRZ on it. "Yo Camile, what's with the wait?!" Nydar fumed while flailing his arms about like an infant "I was considering reading your diary as revenge for making me wait." "You try that and I'll make you relive your death 'Stitches'." I threatened as I pulled out a pistol. "I told you not to call me that!" He whined "It's embarrassing!" I rolled my eyes dramatically at that. "So what's this 'Best Game Ever' you spammed my dreams about last night?" I questioned as I sat by the flat screen television with a consol set up to it. "Ah, right." Nydar said as he sat beside me and turned the electronics on. "It's this Otome game that just got released in America. It's this girl that starts living in this mansion but ends up being held prisoner by the hot Vampire boys who live in it." "By the way I've been meaning to ask, are you Gay, or Bisexual?" I questioned as we started the game up. "Meh, depends on how hot the guy is. Like that butler of yours, he's some real nice eye candy. But Karma's quite the looker herself. Trust me, they don't call me sexy bitch for nothing." He said as he started having a nosebleed over the boys as they started appearing. "Nydar, no one here, besides you, calls you 'sexy bitch'." I stated as I deadpanned. Nydar appeared too busy fangirling to care about what I just said. "I hope I don't turn out like you." I mumbled as I watched the events on the TV play out.

* * *

I struggled to swallow the horrible tasting liquid as I began to gag. I was so bitter and salty! "Sebastian, tea shouldn't be this freaking salty!" I exclaimed as I turned to the butler beside me. "Really now, it can't possibly be that bad." He stated frustrated after repeatedly failing at making tea. "Tea is mainly boiled tea leaves with water and other stuff, depending on the tea. So take that into consideration next time you prepare it, kay?" I huffed as I yanked a piece of gum from my off-white bag. "You're a very strange human, Camile." Sebastian stated as he observed me. "Even if you are from over a century into the future like you claim." I scowled at the demon as I blew a bubble with the gum. "Your lack of maturity never ceases to amaze me." Sebastian stated as he deadpanned. I rolled my eyes and wrapped the pre chewed gum up in the wrapper and put it back into the off-white bag, causing it to disappear. "Actually, I'm quite mature, I just don't act like it nowadays because I don't want to waste this borrowed time on being antisocial and depressed and I want to actually try to _enjoy_ life for a change." I stated as I prepared to tidy up the manor. "So, why is it that you tend to lose yourself in thought?" Sebastian questioned. "….." I paused by the doorway, my bangs covering my eyes. "I can't forget, even though I try." I mumbled as I exited.

* * *

GYAH! SNAP! I lay in my bed as I heard the intruders scream over and over as Sebastian was most likely mutilating them. I heard Ciel yelling for a moment; Sebastian must've woken him up. I get out of bed and kneel at the bottom of it. I pull a large violet egg out from the bottom of my bed. I climb back into bed and hold the egg close to my chest as I close my eyes. I need to sleep now.

* * *

GYAH! I open my eyes and glance at the egg in my arms. "OK, so it didn't hatch and burn this place down." I mutter to myself as I got up out of bed. I wrapped the egg up in my blankets so it wouldn't get too cold without me. This time, it wasn't intruders screaming, it was Ciel. I exit my room, coming face to face with the infamous demon of the house. We didn't say a word as we walked to Ciel's room. "Ciel are you all right?" I asked as I opened his door without knocking, my eyes a mixture of a gleaming orange and a dull amber. Worry and Concern, as I have identified. "…Who's there…?" Ciel asked quiet and shakily. "It's me Camilia, and your butler, Sebastian." I said reassuringly. "…. Sebastian …. Camilia …." Ciel mumbled. "Was it another bad dream?" I asked as me and Sebastian walked closer. "Everyone's dead over there… And they're glaring at me…" Ciel whimpered as he tightened his grip on his blanket. "We're the only ones here, Ciel" I said with a reassuring smile, like the one I used in _that place_ with him. "Sebastian… Nothing's happened today?" Ciel asked quietly. "No, sir. It is a quiet night" Sebastian stated as he placed the candelabra he was holding on the nightstand. "Now lie back down and..." "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ciel yelled as he slapped Sebastian's hand away. "Don't… Don't touch me…" I walked up to Ciel's bed and sat down beside him. I hugged his trembling figure in my arms as I began to hum a song that _he_ used to sing to me when I he was still around. Sebastian stood there and stared at the two of us, as if he was observing us. Ciel eventually fell asleep. I re-tucked Ciel into his bed and exited with Sebastian, who said not a word.

* * *

I glanced towards the meal Sebastian prepared. It actually looked good! But, of course, looks aren't everything. He may have improved his tea, but what about his food? "Your D'Oevuvre, sir." Sebastian said as he introduced the food in front of Ciel. "What have you for today's main dish?" Ciel asked. "A roast of the duck that you shot, young master." Sebastian said with a smirk. "And dessert?" Ciel asked as he began eating his food. "Gateau Chocolat, prepared by Camilia." Sebastian said as he reavealed the cake I had baked not even a half an hour ago. I glanced out the window as I normally do about now. The nights are much quieter now. Sebastian kills the intruders stealthily, and Ciel no longer awakens by his screaming in the middle of the night. But I can't help it. As much as the demon has proved to impress, I still hate him. He is arrogant, sadistic, and the very definition of 'Demon'. I might learn to deal with him, but that may be the only thing this will amount to.

* * *

"So who are we waiting for?" I asked Ciel as I skimmed through a book. "Her name is Nina Hopkins, she's going to prepare proper attire for our appearance before Her Majesty." He replied as he stared out of the window bored. "…Our…?" I questioned. "Yes, you are in need of proper servant attire if you are to serve as one when guests arrive, and you very well can't appear before Her Majesty like that." He stated as he glanced down at my attire. I was wearing dark blue jeans, black ankle high boots, and a lavender shirt with an indigo poncho with a black peace sign. I opened my mouth to say something but the sound of someone at the door echoed through the house. I froze up like a deer in the headlights. "Camilia, get back here!" Ciel yelled as I ran off. I was closely approaching my room when I felt someone grab me roughly by the back of my collar around my neck. "Sebastian let me go! I don't want to wear a Victorian Era corset! They're objects of torture for the women of this accursed era! Let go!" I complained as I struggled against his grip. "Humans are so troublesome." I heard him mutter as he continued to hold onto me in his iron grip.

* * *

If I wasn't so fascinated by this place I would be complaining to Ciel like no tomorrow about getting me into this dress and this _corset_. I blushed and glared at the demon next to me. I still can't believe he tried to convince me to let him dress me, _pervert_. I turned my attention back to Ciel. "Why is a mere boy receiving such grand honors?" "He may be descended from a distinguished line of Earls but…" I tensed as I heard muttering voices from the crowd in front of me. I have come to admire Ciel. A boy who went from Hell and back, not many people can say they have abandoned their suffering for a new pursuit, I know I can't. I watched from my position in the doorway beside Sebastian as a man placed a necklace of sorts around Ciel's neck. "Welcome back, Earl Phantomhive." The woman I had identified as Queen Victoria said to Ciel. "I rejoice to see you returned to us." No sooner had she said that than the crowd before them burst into cheer. "You might have watched from nearer by." A voice from behind Sebastian and I said. I had turned my head to identify the voice belonging to 'Madame Red'. "To Ciel, you are already like family." She finished with a caring face. _Family_…? "It would be impertinent of me to consider myself as anything resembling family." Sebastian said as he turned back to Ciel, a hunger in his eyes. "For I am merely… _a butler_." I narrowed my eyes at Sebastian as I clenched my fists.

* * *

I followed Ciel as we walked through the halls of the castle. I walked just a little slower than Sebastian, so I could react to his movements better. Sebastian paused in his walking and I followed suit as well. "Now you have officially become an Earl." Sebastian began; Ciel paused in his walking but didn't turn around. "Status, wealth, a beautiful fiancée- It is all yours. So what do you say? Why not cease aspiring to something as foolish as vengeance and simply live a happy life from here on?" I swallowed hard as I saw inhuman fangs in his mouth as he ushered those words. My eyes widened in realization as I realized what Sebastian was asking. He was going to negate the contract! If Ciel agrees then Sebastian will take his soul right now, rather than wait until Ciel gets his revenge! Ciel didn't reply as he pondered over the demons words. "That's not a bad idea either…" Ciel said in a melancholy tone. Sebastian's hand, covered in a dark aura, slowly crept closer to Ciel. "But!" He began as he quickly turned his head, causing Sebastian to quickly pull his hand back. "I didn't come back 'here' for happiness. I returned for the sake of waging war. Now that I carry this name, the name of Earl Ciel Phantomhive… Moving forward is the only option left to me. **I swear upon this baneful name that I shall have my revenge!**" He concluded as he turned and began to walk forward. Sebastian's eyes widened in shock as he seemed to freeze in place. I think Ciel broke his demon butler. He paused once more "I command you, Sebastian. Become my sword and my shield… **and bring me victory!"** He concluded as he turned around and yanked off his eye patch. Guess who's going to have to tie that damn thing back on him, me! Sebastian went down on one knee and replied "Yes, my lord." He replied as he pulled Ciel's hand to his mouth to kiss it. "I shall certainly bestow upon you the crown of triumph." I let out a breath I was holding. It seems that Ciel is safe, if only for this one moment. I approach Ciel and bend down so we see each other eye to eye. I give him a comforting smile as I take the eye patch from him. I gently brush away the hair on his right side as I retie the eye patch of the contracted eye. I let the hair fall back over the eye patch as I stand back_.__I will stand by your side until one of us dies, Ciel._

* * *

*Whew, I've been extremely preoccupied lately and haven't gotten around to writing. Unfortunately, I left home for a vacation and so I had temporary loss of Internet for a week. I'm sorry, I mean, I just started this story and then I was stuck off for a while. But, don't fret! I smuggled all my Kuroshitsuji books with me so I could write until my creativity burns out, since the four others entertain themselves and I'm left in the creepy haunted room ALONE. TvT I feel so loved~ (note the sarcasm). So now I'll be sure to post my new Special as the next post. Oh, and a P.S. for the titles of the chapters. In the first season of Black Butler the titles are like 'That Butler, Badass', but in season 2 the titles are like 'Badass Butler'. So for a normal chapter based off of the manga it will be written like from Season 1, but Specials, that don't have much to do to the story line will be titled like from Season 2. I still recommend you at least read the first Special.

* * *

**Nydar, born at an unknown date but for some reason claims he was born January 1****st****.****He appears 15 but he claims to have been around longer than 3 decades, although he's still very childish.****He has brown hair and glowing red eyes.****He wears gold colored glasses even though his vision is perfectly normal.****He has stitches all along his face and body that hold together various skins, sort of like a home-made doll made from rags.****He has a silver zipper for a mouth that goes from cheek to cheek.****He has rabbit ears that are stitched up in a similar fashion to his body but only with various felts rather than flesh.****He has a tail that resembles a handle to a zipper.****He is normally seen wearing a large, dark grey hoodie, a black tie with a red and green heart pattern on the center, slightly faded blue jeans, violet sneakers, and a battle axe that he hangs from his pants.****Since he is one of the more recent 'ReAni's' he still remembers his life as a 'Living', including his name, whereas many forget.****When he was still a 'Living' he lived in a dorm with his roommate in a school.****While looking for an item of his he found two bloodied axes that were used by the homicidal maniac who was on the loose.****Discovering his secret was found out; the roommate killed his friend (Who will later be known as Nydar) by chopping him into pieces and stuffing him in the refrigerator, along with his other victims.****Karma later came over and literally patched him up.****Now a ReAni, Nydar took the two axes and made them into one battle axe, which he then used to kill the roommate.****Because of the trauma he endured he became sadistic and homicidal.****After he regained sanity about a decade later he became the perverted otaku he is today.****Probably due to his new ears, his sense of hearing is a lot better than most animals.****He has also developed the ability to see someone's soul for some reason still unexplained.**


	4. Mater Prodigy

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This is a what-happened-between-the-time-gap story. This story basically if for fun purposes that has no _dramatic_ affect on the story line but mainly introduces new OC's. I hope you enjoy. **Skrille: **Thanks you so much, I try to do as best as I can on this fanfiction! Although, since I'm reading the Manga while doing this sometimes I get caught up in reading rather than writing and well… I might be a little delayed because of that… Tee Hee~

Special I: Motherly Prodigy

I opened my eyes and my breath hitched as I woke up as usual from the same twisted memory. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glanced down at the egg. I widened my eyes as I realized that I was holding nothing but shells of a cracked open egg. My egg hatched. I remember that the creature in the egg was called a 'Moth Dragon' that had shape shifting capabilities. I jumped out of bed and glanced around, frantically looking for the hatchling. Suddenly I felt the air get knocked out of me as I got shoved back onto my bed. I looked at my chest and saw a violet dragon on it. It had glowing blue eyes, moth antennae, long slender legs that reminded me of a foal, a pair of violet wings with blue markings resembling the markings of a Helena Morpho, and a long tail with small wings that had two blue stripes of sorts on it. I cringed as it began licking my face with its slobbery tongue. I eventually got into a sitting position and began petting it. "You're so cute!" I cooed as I continued to pet it. I paused and placed it beside me on my bed. "Sebastian's going to come to get me up to prepare for Ciel's morning snack and breakfast, so you stay here and I'll be sure to give you the extra's OK?" I said as I gave it a reassuring pat as I left to get ready for the day.

* * *

I heard a knock at my door as I had just coaxed 'Morpho' to sleep. I stood up and opened the door slightly as I exited and shut it directly behind me so the visitor wouldn't see the dragon in my bedroom. As he and I walked to the kitchen I could feel the demons gaze burning me. "What?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him. "You smell… different…today" Sebastian said as he rose an eyebrow at me. "I can't see why, I didn't do anything different when I prepared myself this morning." I answered as I shrugged my shoulders in indifference. I know I can't lie, and that wasn't a lie. I didn't do anything different in _preparations,_ cuddling a dragon isn't considered preparing for the day.

* * *

As we entered the kitchen I began preparing the masters morning snack. I prepared the usual, with a side of toast, scone, and pain de campagne. I already know from experience that Ciel will choose the scone rather than the other two. As Sebastian finishes preparing Ciel's Earl Grey tea we load the food up onto the food cart and walk off towards Ciel's room. Sebastian dismounts the food cart and walks over to the shades and starts to open them as I sit next to Ciel and start to gently shake him. "Ciel, it's time for you to wake up." I say as he begins to stir. I stand up and get out of the way of Sebastian as he informs Ciel of the food. Ciel chose toast as his side, surprisingly.

* * *

As Ciel finished his small meal Sebastian began to dress him. Getting my cue, I walked took the food cart and emptied it out in the kitchen. I scraped all of the food that was left over from Ciel and put it onto one plate. I washed the other plates and silverware and then placed them where they needed to be placed. I snagged a fork and a cup of leftover tea as I walked back to my room. I entered and placed my food on the desk by the door only to notice a naked toddler on my bed. The toddler perked her head up at the scent of the still warm food. She had dark violet hair that went to her shoulders, a pair of antennae started from where her ears are located, a pair of wings and a tail that resembled Morpho, my moth-dragon. I stared at her as she walked up to me and started to sniff me. "Ma." She stated as she began to cuddle my leg. I reached into my off-white bag and pulled out a teal shirt with long sleeves, a skirt that went a little lower than her knees, underwear, blue ankle socks, and deep green low heeled shoes. I dressed her into the clothes gently, afraid to hurt her. Oddly enough her wings and tail kept out, despite there being no holes in the fabric. I brushed her hair and put the loose side-bangs into four small low ponytails, two on either side of her face. I picked her up and placed her onto the chair in front of my desk. I showed her the food and she practically drooled. I cut the leftovers into smaller pieces and fed her the pieces. After she ate the food I offered her the tea. Which, despite being fairly hot, she downed in seconds. Seeing that Morpho was satisfied I tucked her into my bed and she almost immediately fell asleep. I grabbed the cup, dish and fork and took it to the kitchen to be washed. After washing them I put them away and began my chores, which included: Sweeping the hallways, washing the windows, and organizing the records for Ciel.

* * *

After I had tended to a majority of the hallways and windows it was near lunch so I decided to get Morpho something to eat. I paused at my bedroom door, taking notice that it was partially open. _Oh shit_. I quickly scanned my room for Morpho, but sighed in defeat for not finding her. _She must've left my room_. I closed my door and glanced around the hall nervously. _I'll have to look for her as I clean the rest of the halls and windows._I walked back towards the hall I was previously at and began cleaning again, glancing about every so often for Morpho. I had finished this hallway and was heading off to the other while glancing for Morpho when I noticed that a certain demon was staring at me from the other end of the hall. "What?" I asked. "Did you, perchance, lose something, Camilia?" He asked as he walked forward, pushing the food cart with him. "Yes, I did." I replied. "When did you have it last?" He asked. Is he honestly trying to be helpful? "I had it this morning, but when I tried to locate it about 15 minutes ago it was gone. I was just in the hallway over there but I didn't see it." I said, raising an eyebrow at the demon. "What color is it?" He questioned as he paused in his walking beside me. "Violet mainly, although there is quite a bit of teal and a blue Helena Morpho pattern on it." I reply. "Like the butterfly species, correct?" He mused as he tilted his head slightly. "So what does it look like shape wise?" He asked bending down slightly so his face was mere inches away from mine. "Trust me; you'll know it when you see it." I reply as I back up a step and turn. Sebastian seemed to pause slightly as I walked away from him and then slowly began to proceed on his previous trek. _I hope I find her before the demon._

* * *

The study door opened as said demon entered. "Master, the sweets you requested." Sebastian said as he placed the food on Ciel's desk. Ciel was standing in front of the window behind his desk with his back facing Sebastian. "Place it on the table, I'll get to it later." Ciel muttered, deep in thought. "Very well, sir." Sebastian said as he bowed and dismissed himself. None of them detecting Morpho running in and crawling under Ciel's desk.

* * *

A few moments later Ciel sat down at his desk and lifted the cover off of his plate of cookies that Sebastian had just prepared. Ciel took one of the cookies and bit into it. "Mmm, I should thank Camile later for helping Sebastian make these cookies so good." Ciel said as he took another bite of the cookie. Unknown to Ciel, Morpho reached her arm out from under the desk and snatched a handful of cookies. "Mmm." She mumbled as she chewed on the cookies. "What was that? Huh, must have been my stomach…?" Ciel said as he glanced around his study. Just as Ciel reached for another cookie he noticed another hand snatching one. Ciel stared in shock as the hand slunk down beneath his desk. He quickly stood up, causing the chair to flip over in the process, and knelt down so he was under his desk.

* * *

For the next few moments the two just stared at each other, one in shock, the other curiosity. "Sweets?" Morpho questioned as she tilted her head slightly. Ciel stood up and backed up a few steps. Morpho crept out from under Ciel's desk and jumped onto said desk and sat on the ledge of it. She then started taking another cookie. "H-hey! That's mine!" Ciel said as he snatched the cookie from Morpho's hand. Morpho started to sniffle as tears began forming in her eyes. She looked at Ciel and let out a small whimper. "..! Wait, please don't cry! Um, uh, here, you can have it back!" Ciel said as he handed Morpho the cookie. Morpho let out a joyful sound as she tackled Ciel to the ground. "H-hey! What are you doing?!" Ciel cried out as she began rubbing his face against Ciel's.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door as Sebastian opened it. "Master is something wrong-" Sebastian paused in his questioning as he stared at the scene before him. "Se-Sebastian, get her off me!" Ciel cried out. Sebastian sighed and picked the Moth Dragon off of his master. He then dropped her on the floor. "Hmm, 'violet mainly, although there is quite a bit of teal and a blue Helena Morpho pattern on it'… That is what Camile said to describe the 'Thing' she had lost today…" Sebastian said as he stared down Morpho's form. Morpho perked up instantly at my name being mentioned and looked up at Sebastian's face. "Ma?" She questioned as she stared up at the demon.

* * *

Sebastian walked over to the door and opened it. "Camilia, you are to stop whatever you are doing and come here immediately!" Sebastian said as he hollered. Within a few minutes I was at the study door, out of breath. "Y-Yeah?" I questioned as I tried to catch my breath. "Is this, perchance, yours?" He questioned as he pointed to the Moth Dragon on the floor, scoffing down cookies. "Morpho!?" I exclaimed as I saw my lost Moth Dragon. Morpho then looked up and saw me, and then knocked me to the ground as she tackled my chest, proceeding to knock whatever air I had in my lungs out. "Ma!" she cried out as she proceeded to rub her face against mine. _If she wasn't like a toddler, I'd call this molestation._

* * *

I glanced at Morpho and gently patted her head. "I'm going to guess that this is why you called me here." I said as I glanced at Sebastian. "Yes, I presume this is yours?" Sebastian questioned. "Yes this is Morpho, Morpho Helena, a Moth Dragon that hatched this morning. She has the ability to shape shift, which is why she looks human, rather than dragon. I guess this means I'm sort of her unofficial mother…" I started to trail off at the end. "Sir, your thoughts?" Sebastian questioned Ciel. "Let her keep it, as long as 'Morpho' doesn't eat all of my sweets and interfere with Camile's work I'll be fine." Ciel said in an indifferent tone as he fixed his chair and proceeded to sit back in it. "But aren't you a little young to be raising a child?" Ciel questioned. "In my era it's not entirely uncommon for fifteen year olds to raise a child." I said as I glanced at him. "Fifteen? You were fourteen back when we were _there_ for that month, and it's only been nearly four months since then!" "Yes, well, it's the end of March, and my birthday was in the middle of last month so I'm now officially 15." I stated as I mentally counted the days it's been since my birth date. "Huh, well Happy Birthday, I guess." Ciel muttered. "I do wonder though, Moth Dragon's have been extinct longer than I have been alive, how did you obtain such a beast?" Sebastian questioned, changing the subject, as he stared at the two of us. "I know someone who knows someone who had a prototype egg of a Moth Dragon and figured, why not." I replied. "Still, you had told me earlier that you were incapable of lying. Yet you said, 'I can't see why, I didn't do anything different when I prepared myself this morning', yet you took care of the Moth Dragon this morning." Sebastian said as he narrowed his eyes at me. "I didn't lie. Taking care of Morpho doesn't classify as morning preparations. A morning preparation is getting dressed, brushing my hair, and getting washed. Morpho's presence didn't affect those tasks." I said as I got up, Morpho clinging to my leg. "When you can't lie you have to word your sentences carefully, Sebastian." "Indeed." Sebastian said as he watched me leave to tend to the remainders of my chores. 'Color changing eyes, coming here from a future era, those strange bags of hers, obtaining a Moth Dragon, that strange pull of your soul, and that odd marking on your collar; there's more to you that you're revealing isn't there, Camilia?' Sebastian thought to himself.

* * *

So how did you like my first Special? Did you notice Sebastian's behavior towards Camilia? Basically he finds her intriguing, and wants to find out more about her, so he tries a different _approach, _although she doesn't seem affected due to the fact that she made very little contact with the worlds majority species. Quite an interesting relationship those two, no? I love Morpho; she's probably the most innocent person in this fanfiction. Kawaii~ Camilia always wanted a child, but since she died and got reanimated she can no longer have children… I had pity so I designed Morpho Helena! To explain further on Moth Dragons and Morpho's existence read this.

**Moth Dragons went extinct along with numerous species of the Dragons and other mythical creatures near the time of the dinosaurs.****Most either evolved or died out.****Evo, the Goddess of Evolution, kept track of the numerous species and took female samples of every species that comes into existence, occasionally taking male samples too.****Dragons vary in abilities, but Moth Dragons have the capability to imitate creatures the come across.****However, after a while they became smaller and more insect-like rather than reptilian, leading to the end of their species.****Karma, the Goddess of Purgatory, is best friends with Evo.****Karma had also obtained human sub-species from Evo on several occasions.****Evo had also assisted Karma in the creation of the ReAni's, Reanimated Corpses.****Karma decided to grant Camilia with a 'child' so she received the Moth Dragon prototype egg.**** "****Hey I have this egg here of an extinct dragon species that can shape shift, you want it?"****Moth dragons age like this: Hatchling(appears like a human toddler), lasts for about half a decade, Young(appears age 10 human), lasts for a decade, Adolescent(appears age 15 human), lasts for a decade, Adult(appears age 22 human), lasts until the Moth Dragon is killed.**


	5. That Prodigy, Perpetuus

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways. I'm typing this on Microsoft Word; it's already 17+ pages. Do you hear that? It's the sound of my soul dying. -.-" You better enjoy this cuz I was writing this on my birthday and I missed out on most of the freaking Ice-Cream cake! Oh, and I heard rumor that there is a new black butler anime called Book of Circus! **Chapter title is the origin of the word Perpetual (meaning done or happening frequently, a regular occurrence).**

Chapter IV: That Prodigy, Perpetuus

_A short distance from London, just beyond the fog-clogged forest, there stands a well kept manor house. __Its residents are a gardener who was once experimented on and practically tortures the gardens named Finnian, a maid who was once a sniper and breaks all the dishes due to her clumsiness named Mey-Rin, a chef who lost all his comrades in war and constantly blows up the kitchen named Baldroy, an ex butler who's only occasionally helpful and spends his days drinking tea named Tanaka, a demonic butler who's set on eating his masters soul and who-knows-what to me Sebastian, a super clingy yet cute Moth Dragon that sets things on fire and demands all of my attention named Morpho, (me)a time warping (possibly world travelling)prodigy child with a photographic memory and should probably be dead named Camilia, and of course, the head of the Phantomhive family, Ciel Phantomhive, a distinguished aristocrat.__His day begins with a cup of early morning tea._

* * *

"Ciel, it's time to wake up." I say as I gently shake his shoulder while Sebastian pours three teacups full of tea. "For today's breakfast, we have prepared poached salmon and mint salad." Sebastian said regarding Ciel. "We have toast, scones, and pain de campagne on the side which would you prefer, Ciel?" I ask Ciel gently, regarding the fact that his no morning person. "…Scone." Ciel mumbled softly while trying to cover up a yawn. "This aroma… Ceylon tea, hm?" Ciel said as he sniffed the air slightly. "Yes, sir. From Royal Doulton." Sebastian replied. "The tea set is wedgewood blue and white." I added as I moved the extra breakfast I prepared onto a separate plate along with the toast, pain de campagne and one of the extra cups of tea. "And the schedule for today?" Ciel asked Sebastian. "Professor Hugues an authority in Kingcraft, will arrive after breakfast, sir." Sebastian began to reply as he began to tie Ciel's tie. "And after lunch-" Sebastian was cut off as Morpho slammed opened the door and ran in. "Morning!" She chimed happily. I smiled and handed her the plate I was just working on. "Waa! Salmon!" She exclaimed, joy gleaming in her deep blue eyes. "Careful, that tea's hot." I warned as she took a sip. I glanced over at Sebastian, who seemed to be a little upset with Morpho, probably because she cut him off. I inwardly smirked; Ciel told me what he planned for this afternoon. I better get some popcorn.

* * *

A loud gong echoed through the courtyard followed by an unsettling silence. The man dressed in Chinese or possibly Japanese clothing that is battling Sebastian suddenly waved his arms in circles as he cried out. "Take this! Secret technique! 'The beauties of nature blooming in glory fiiist'!" He suddenly charged at Sebastian. _That name sounds better in Chinese._Sebastian tugged on his glove and then, in the blink of an eye, charged past the man. The man coughed up blood as he collapsed to the ground. "Th-that was the ultimate secret technique of our school!" The man exclaimed. "Whe the fierce tiger and dragon roar, ten thousand flowers scatter and split fist… You fiend! Who the hell are you!?" _It wouldn't surprise me if Sebastian taught that move, although he probably didn't name it…If he did I'll have to question his gender preference._ "I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage a technique as elementary as this." Sebastian said indifferently. I sighed and walked over to the fallen man. "…Now then young master. As I have won this battle… Please review what you did today and prepare for tomorrow's lessons until dinnertime, as promised." Sebastian said as he walked over to Ciel. I assisted the man to his feet and started to walk him over to his carriage. "You're amazing, Mister Sebastian! That makes fifty wins in a row!" I heard Finny cry out. "Waa! So cool!" Morpho cried out. "That's my-er, that's Mister Sebastian for you…" Mey-Rin cooed. "Ain't our butler flippin' awesome?" Baldroy commented.

Everything else that was said faded out as I approached the carriage, man in tow. I helped him in into the carriage. "That mark" The man mumbled as he glanced at me. "Huh?" I questioned. "That mark on that collar around your neck, that's the symbol of Karma." He specified. "Ah, yes, the Divine Entity, Goddess of Purgatory, and deliverer of deeds good and bad." I said as I gave the carriage driver the sign to get ready to leave. "Yes, she is the most lesser known Entities, I have been told that she is the very essence of just and is the most beautiful sight in existence." He said as he sighed dreamily. "Trust me, someone with personal experience; she may be quite attractive but in reality she's bored, mischievous, a little sadistic, very insane, sometimes considerate, and all the time a bitch." I said as I closed the carriage door. "Oh, and just so you know, she reanimates corpses as a hobby." I said with a smirk through the carriage window. "Wha- What do you- Wait!" I heard the man cry out as the carriage drove off. _Well there's my fun for the day._

I turned around and suddenly came face to face with the demon of the household. "So how much of that did you hear?" I questioned him. "Enough to reach my peak of curiosity with you, _Camilia_." He replied, seemingly purring my name, while leaning his face dangerously close to mine. "Although I know by now that you only tell me information I desire after I have assisted you with something other than chores. By the way, we will be having a visitor, Mister Chlaus. I am going to take care of the garden, perhaps you could assist me by cleaning the silverware?" Sebastian asked while staring into my pale yellow and orange eyes, confused and unsure. "I'll go do that now." I replied. "I'll leave it to you then." Sebastian said as he straightened up. He pat my head for a moment before walking away, leaving a very confused me to try to figure out what the hell just happened.

* * *

"Camilia, could you pass the seasonings?" Sebastian asked me as he glanced at the beef. "Sure." I mumbled as I grabbed the seasonings. _I polished all the freaking silver and got a spotless tablecloth out in hopes that I could avoid him, and now I'm stuck in the same kitchen as him while I help prepare the food._"So," I began as I handed him the seasonings. "What was with you earlier? You know, when you pat me on the head." "Ah, yes. You see, the color of your eyes reminded me of the cat that occasionally visits here, and so I couldn't help but imagine you like a cute kitten~" Sebastian said as he beamed at me, possibly thinking about me being a cat again. I felt my eyebrow twitch as I stared at him. I shook my head slightly and went back to my work on the vegetables. "In all seriousness though, Camile, it will never cease to amaze me how close we've grown to each other in these two years. At first we were constantly throwing death threats at each other, and now we have civilized conversations and assist each other." Sebastian mused as he seasoned the beef. "I suppose that's true. Besides, if someone told me three years ago that I'd be best friends with a demon posing as a butler so he can eat a soul I'd call them crazy and walked away!" I laughed. "Best… Friends…? Being a demon, I've never been called that before." Sebastian said softly. "Well truth be told, before coming here the only 'friends' I had were my brother who died when I was four and an exacto blade. Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask, what do you demons do for relationships? Do you get married by the power of the devil or mated or something?" I asked. "The only relationship demons have 'over there' are mates, offspring, and the occasional relatives. Demons are mainly male, and since natural born Demonesses are exceedingly rare and hardly ever become mates most demons come 'over here' to look for a human mate that they'll mark and turn into a demon." Sebastian said as he checked up on the rice.

"What do the mates do?" I asked as I grabbed the salt and pepper and handed them to Sebastian. "A male mate's job is to take souls and bring them to the den so their offspring and mate can feed. But their main job is to protect their mate and ensure their happiness. A female mate, however, typically stays in the den most of the time, tending to their offspring. Their main job is to love and bear the male demons children; typically, make the demons immortality easier for them." Sebastian said as he sprinkled the salt and pepper into the rice. "I guess I wouldn't be a good mate then, huh." I mused to myself. "Why would you say that?" Sebastian questioned, seemingly upset. "Well I wouldn't have a problem being a 'Stay at home mom', but I can't bear children." I stated in an indifferent tone as my bangs covered my eyes of various shades of deep blue. "Is there something wrong with your internal organs? If they are present when you become a demon you can then bear children since human disease and bodily malfunctions can be overcome." Sebastian said as he tilted his head slightly and glanced at me. "No, I mean, that person who gave me Morpho's egg explained that I'll never be able to bear children anymore. But at one point I was, sure it was only for a year and a half but still. I guess Morpho is as close as I'll ever get to having an actual child…" I said glancing away from Sebastian. Sebastian seemed like he was about to say something more but was interrupted by the study bell ringing. "My, my… The Young master knows how busy we are… I wonder what he would want." Sebastian sighed. "Camile," He said, for a moment glancing at me with pity "Why don't you go to your room with Morpho and relax for a bit." He gave me a sad yet kind smile before turning and walking towards the study.

As curious as I was, I had learned by now that arguing with Sebastian to prove a point is as pointless as telling Morpho not to be happy. _I suppose I should go the game room since that's where she normally is_. I exited the kitchen and headed to the game room. _Sure I would like to help out some more but I'm not feeling up to it anymore.__I should probably check up on the servants, though, first_. I paused as I heard something rolling quickly towards me. I turned to see a cart racing towards me. My mind raced and told me what do to avoid it but my body is slower than my mind and I couldn't get out of the way in time unless I do something reckless-

* * *

"What is it, sir?" Sebastian asked Ciel. "I'm hungry. I want something sweet, like a parfait." Ciel demanded in a bored tone. "No, young master. If you have that you will not finish all of your dinner." Sebastian stated, slightly upset with Ciel's reason for interrupting his work and 'bonding moment' with Camile. "Just make something." Ciel said grumpily. "I am afraid I cannot, sir." Sebastian sighed as he began to grow more frustrated. "Just make something." Ciel said again. "No, young maste-" Sebastian was cut off by a crash and the sound of shattering glass. Sebastian sighed as he became even more frustrated, that is until he heard Mey-Rin cry out "Miss Camile!" With that he ran out of the room without allowing him to be dismissed.

* * *

"Miss Camile!" Mey-Rin cried out as she saw me on the floor. "Mey-Rin please lower your voice a tad, my head is pounding." I moaned as I attempted to get up. I felt myself cringe as I got to my feet. Blood dripped down my left leg and stained the carpet that I had skidded across when I had jumped forward so I wouldn't get hit full on by the cart, although it seems when I jumped out of the way I had injured my leg a bit when I hit the floor. _Oh great, looks like I'll need to scrub my blood off of the carpet now before Sebastian does something weird with it, like licking it._"What's going on here?" I heard Sebastian say. "Would you believe me if I told you a giant turtle skidded through the hall and rammed into me?" I suggested as Sebastian walked beside me. "No, I would not." Sebastian said as he knelt down so he was eye level my injury. "Good, because if that had happened we would have a turtle carcass to take care of, along with the broken china." I chuckled with dry humor in false efforts to distract me from my leg while the two other servants sweat dropped at my odd humor. "Mey-Rin, I trust you will clean the china up while I tend to Camilia's injuries?" Sebastian asked as he put his hand on my back and started to walk me to his room so he could tend to my injuries. My breath hitched as my leg erupted in pain. "Y-yes, Mister Sebastian." She said as she scrambled off to find some cleaning supplies, her face bright red and blood dripping from her nose. "Honestly now; why does everything bad seem to happen when we cannot afford to make mistakes?" Sebastian sighed as he walked me through the hall to his room. "Because, Karma is a sadistic bitch with too much free time." I replied through my gritted teeth as my leg shifted again.

* * *

"Alright, now hold your leg out, Camile." Sebastian said from his kneeling down position. I huffed as I slowly extended my leg to Sebastian's hand. This is the one downside to getting injured on the job. Damned demon. "Hmm, you tore a bit of the skin from your left leg, probably from the force you used to evade the cart, you're lucky you didn't break it, this leg has been prone to be easily injured." Sebastian mused to himself as he took a lightly wetted towel and gently wiped off the blood from my leg. "Not my fault I was pushed down a flight of stairs when I was about five." I mumbled as he rubbed some of the twenty first century disinfectants I had given him on my wound, causing me to wince. "Pushed? You had informed me you stumbled down the stairs. You had said nothing on being pushed." Sebastian said looking up at me. "Yeah well, I was pushed, which led me to stumble, which led me to falling down a flight of stairs. I wasn't lying, just leaving out information." I mumbled as I averted his gaze. I felt his eyes looking at me pitifully even as I looked away. "Just tie up the damn thing so we can see what damage those idiots did." I mumbled as I glared at him. He sighed and tied a bandage like fabric around the wound. When he finished I jumped off of his bed, which I was previously sitting on. I winced slightly as I felt my leg burn a little from the sudden pressure of standing but shrug it off as I began walking towards the door. I paused, however, when I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. "Sebastian?" I questioned as I turned my head to get a look at him. He looked at me with a strange look in his eyes before he averted his gaze and released my shoulder. "Nevermind." He said as he opened his door and exited. _What the hell…?_

* * *

"Oooh boy, this fanfiction might end up having a lemon later." Nydar chuckled to himself as he drank a cup of tea (?) while he sat at a long table with various other ReAni's (that I have yet to reveal). "Slave, stop breaking the fourth wall and give me a manicure." A figure beside him demanded as she held her tiger-like paw out at him. She had bright yellow orange hair with black tiger stripes, peach skin dotted with light freckles, gleaming amber-like eyes, tiger ears, a white shirt, a short and open orange jacket, a black miniature skirt, tiger colored boots that went up to her knees, and a striped lizard like tail with an eerie fire on the tip of it that constantly changes colors. "Ah, such abuse~" Nydar cried out pleased(?!). "Uh, Nydar, Allebasi?" another figure muttered nervously as she watched her friends(?). She had shoulder length maroon hair, large hazel eyes, a pair of long brown rabbit ears that drooped down below her shoulders, whiskers, a dark brown jacket that was decorated with lighter brown fur, brown pants that were tucked into furry knee length boots. "Yes Nire?" Allebasi questioned as she turned her attention away from Nydar, who was currently giving her a manicure. "Is it really OK to let a _demon_ be so close to Camile? I mean, if he eats her soul then that could be trouble for us." Nire stuttered nervously. "You have a point, your thoughts, Karma?" Allebasi questioned the figure at the head of the table. "_Let us see how this life will play out before we do anything too drastic."_ Karma said in a sing-song voice. Her (?) skin was tinged a faintly glowing pink, her hair a dark pink that seemed to move without any wind being present and was faintly transparent, She had a violet undershirt that had short and torn sleeves and was cut to a torn styled midrift, a violet and torn skirt that revealed most of her legs, light pink ankle boots, light pink armor that covered most of her chest and was only held up with two black straps, and a pair of eerily gleaming eyes that were pale pink where white should be and bright pink as the pupil and color of her eyes. "_After all, anything is possible with Camilia~"_ She said as she flashed a mischievous smirk and her eyes glowing a darker pink. As she said that the members of the table began to chuckle eerily. Except Nydar, who started to laugh insanely, causing him to fall out of his chair and collapse in a laughing heap on the floor. This action caused many of the ReAni's to sweat drop, even more so when Allebasi got out of her chair and started kicking him, yelling about how he scuffed up one of her claws. "Perhaps I should've been more careful on who I reanimated…" Karma mused to herself as she drank a cup of tea.

* * *

So how did you enjoy this chapter? I'm considering going back and changing the chapter titles again… Ah, the randomness of the ReAni's~ In case your wondering, all the ReAni's (except Camile) gather to a long table to have tea and snacks as an every day ritual. Without further ado, let me formally introduce Morpho~

**Morpho Helena, female.****She has violet hair that reaches her shoulders, peach skin, deep blue eyes that have reptilian like pupils, a pair of violet moth antennae with blue feelers, a pair of light purple and large butterfly wings with a blue pattern like the Helena Morpho, and a violet reptilian tail with light purple small-scale wings at the tip with blue markings. ****She is a hatchling Moth Dragon so when she is in her humanoid form she looks like a toddler. ****She is commonly seen wearing teal shirts, skirts, and low heeled shoes that Camile, undoubtedly, gave her. ****She is what the ReAni's call, a 'Repeat'. ****A Repeat is a type of ReAni that lives multiple lives in separate worlds and can die in the separate worlds but is mentally aware and connected to the other lives it lives. ****Because of this she's actually pretty smart and tricky, but is just really immature. ****She only appears as Camile's daughter, if she even appears at all. ****Although odd, she normally hatches on the first year Camile's present in a world on March 28****th****. ****In some worlds, Morpho picks up radio signals with her antennae. ****She adores Camile to the point where she's possessive of her. **


	6. That Prodigy, Hostess

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways. _Four reviews, that's all I've got… Now I'm not complaining or anything.__I'm honestly glad you all are favoriting and following and such… but I kind of want to know what you all think of my story… Like if there's something I need to work on… like my paragraphing, or run-on sentences, or something!__Well… As long as you guys enjoy it I guess… _**I apologize in advance for not updating this story but I've had a lot of things going on and I'm going to go to school soon, too.****But here, like promised, is chapter five.****I'll try to write in my spare time but since school is in a few days you should expect an update at a ****_maximum_****of a month in update time… Enjoy~**

Chapter V: That Prodigy, Hostess

_Oh for the love of… Is that still considered a garden?! And what the hell did Bard use on that meat?!__I've already confiscated all of his flamethrowers... Right?_"…So? What did you do… to cause all of this?" Sebastian said with a sinister smile as he referred to the bare garden, smashed tea sets, my injury, and charred black meat. The three servants and Moth Dragon in question cowered at Sebastian, tears present. _Yeah, I'd be pretty freaked if the demon was mad at me too, although that hasn't happened in almost two years so…_"I was going to spray herbicide after I finished weeding… but the lid was open!" Finny cried out as he recalled the lawns demise by his hand. "I was with Finn and I sneezed… and I burnt the trees…" Morpho mumbled as she looked at her shoes. "I was going to take the guest tea set out… but I stumbled and fell on the cart." Mey-Rin mumbled, holding back tears. _I see you've left out the fact that you almost ran me over with said cart… _"Well, seeeee? There was raw meat lyin' there, so… I thought I'd cook it…" Bard grumbled. "I thought I had already confiscated all of your flamethrowers!?" I cried out. _Seriously, where does he get them?_

"I see. The fault is mine for leaving everything to finish all at once." Sebastian said in an attempt to quiet the four down. I looked at Sebastian in concern as he placed his hand to his chin and appeared deep in thought. _Yeesh, even I would have difficulties in coming up with an idea with these servants crying in the background.__Besides me and Sebastian, Tanaka is the only one who isn't making a ruckus- Wait, Tanaka is of Japanese culture.__So the Japanese have stone gardens that are nothing but sand and rocks, foods that require the use of rice and raw meats, and Tanaka could probably lend us a Japanese tea set._I looked over at Tanaka and then to Sebastian. I tugged on his sleeve in order to get his attention. Sebastian glanced at me in question and was about to say something until I grabbed his tie and caused him to bend his head down to my height. I whispered my plan into his ear. I released his tie and he rose himself back up to his usual height. "I see…" he began as he glanced at Tanaka "Very good, Camilia. Silence… Everyone. Listen closely to my instructions and carry them out immediately to the letter, understood? We shall make do with _this_." He finished off his speech as he held up Tanaka's tea cup.

* * *

"Hey, is that really gonna be okay!?" Bard cried out as he watched us in the background as we chopped the burnt flesh of the meat off and piled it onto a bowl of rice. _Donburihas been used in Japan__from ancient times as a feast to express gratitude to laborers.__A dish given as a treat to a person who has rendered great service. I gave Sebastian that speech_"Yes, Bard. And for the love of- GIVE ME THE BLOWTORCH!" I cried out as I yanked the weapon out of his grip. "Mister Sebastian! I found them!" Mey-Rin cried as she ran over to us with a large stack of boxes. She suddenly lost her footing and stumbled forward. Sebastian sprung into action instantaneously and caught Mey-Rin with one arm while catching three boxes with the other and catching one on his foot. "Mey-Rin… I have told you countless times not to run in the residence." Sebastian sighed in annoyance. "I-I-I-I-I'm sorry. My glasses are broken, and I can't see very well." She stuttered as she blushed. "But the star of the show is safe." Sebastian said as he released Mey-Rin, leaving her as a blushing mess on the floor. "Mister Sebastian! We got the pebbles and other things you wanted from the garden shop." Finny and Morpho cried out as they ran over to Sebastian, holding up a package of Iris bulbs. "Oh, is that so? Thank you. Now then… I shall see to it that everything is taken care of." Sebastian said. "Leave the rest to me, and you all take a break. Make sure you do not- I repeat, **Do Not**- touch a thing." He finished with a rather scary smile, leaving everyone muttering amongst themselves about how 'he just said it twice'.

* * *

"Welcome, mister Chlaus." We all said in unison as Ciel and Chlaus entered the front entrance. From where I stood, Sebastian was at my left and Finny was at my right. On the opposite side there was Tanaka, with Mey-Rin and then Bard. Morpho is up in my room pouting and mumbling about how she wanted to wear the silly man's hat this time since she was still learning how to act last time he was here. I sighed quietly to myself. _She's going to demand a sweet or the like later on._ "Oh-hoh… Oh my… You've really cleaned up this manor house." Chlaus said in surprise as he looked around the manor. "We have been expecting you… Mister Chlaus. I'll take your things." Sebastian said as he took Chlaus's coat. "May I take your hat, Sir?" I added kindly as I went beside Sebastian. "Sebastian, Camilia, long time no see! I see you've taken on new staff here." He said as he handed us his stuff.

"You must have much to discuss with my master. Dinner will be ready shortly… so please, right this way to the courtyard, sir." Sebastian said as he approached the door leading to the courtroom. "The courtyard?" Chlaus asked, dumbfounded. "The young master has ordered us to entertain you for all the trouble you have experienced on his behalf during your journey, sir" I said as I walked over to Sebastian "I hope you find our efforts most agreeable." I finished as I opened the door with an almost inaudible creak revealing a beautiful Japanese style stone garden complete with blooming iris's. "Please make yourself at home." Sebastian and I said in perfect unison. _Yeah, working side by side with someone for about three years can do that to you._"Ooh..! This is a Japanese stone garden." Chlaus said in amazement as he was led over to the table by Sebastian and me. "We have tea ready for you, sir. Right this way, if you please." Sebastian said with an outstretched hand.

* * *

"The Irises are very beautiful. Bare trees and flowers… this must be what's called 'Wabisabi'" Chlaus commented to me as I helped him in his seat while Sebastian took care of Ciel. "Excuse me." I said as I poured some of Tanaka's tea from his borrowed teapot. "Even the tea is Japanese. I see you're particular about the details." He said, thoroughly impressed. I deeply appreciate your kind words." I kindly replied with my kindest fake smile and tone. "I think I can look forward to dinner as well." He laughed to himself. I faked a few quiet laughs as well. As our laughter died down I heard the servants mumbling to themselves from behind a relatively large bush of Irises. _I hope Chlaus doesn't notice them._

"By the way, Chlause…what I asked for?" Ciel implied, a little impatiently, may I add. _Honestly, haven't any of my lessens on patience being a virtue stuck with you yet, Ciel?_ "Ah…I've brought it, as promised. Here is the **game** you wanted." He said as he took out a package with a picture of a mouse on it from the inside of his coat. _Are we seriously doing the whole game thing again?__I still have a scratch on my shoulder from the last _game _where I had to yank you out of the crossfire of five armed guys shooting at you while Mr. Hell Butler was taking his leisurely time with collecting evidence.__Yeah, getting grazed by a bullet is a not so pleasant experience I've experienced often while serving as your maid._

"It isn't widely available in Italy… so it was quite troublesome to procure it." Chlaus said with a slight sigh. _I bet there's drugs in there._ "Hmph, trouble, hm? So you keep stressing since this morning's phone call." Ciel huphed with a childish smirk. _Ciel, sometimes I seriously wonder who the demonic one here is…_ "Of course. The _prince _gives his _servant _a fitting 'reward' for his efforts after all!" Chlaus exclaimed as he tucked the package back into his coat. "I do hope this game is worth the 'reward' though. The one I **finished playing** the other day had such a tiresome ending." Ciel stated as he shifted childishly in his chair, causing it to loudly creak. Which, in turn, caused me to flinch slightly at the discordant sound. Ciel smirked at my reaction and was about to continue until Chlaus had interrupted his actions. "Really now! Games are easily completed by the hands of children like you, Ciel. Soon, you'll be asking for another one." He sighed. _Be careful, Chlaus, if you keep that up you might end up being baked in an oven by a demon, and don't think I'm joking, either, it happened to one of our guests about a month ago, I don't doubt it could happen again._

"Of course." Ciel started as he sat upright as he folded his arms. "Children are greedy when it comes to games." _And up until that exact moment I had thought there was a still a shred of sanity in him, I was wrong.__Very, very wrong._"And so, at the tender age of twelve, you've made Phantomhive the number one toymaker in the country. I fear for your future." Chlause mulled over to himself. "Pardon my interruption, sirs." I turned towards the voice to see Sebastian bow slightly to introduce the meal. "Dinner is served. On the menu is our Chef Baldroy's… Gyuutataki-don." *Insirt awkward silence here*. "This… is dinner?" Chlaus asked carefully. "Yes" Sebastian bluntly replied. "I was expecting a Kyoto-Style Full-Course meal or something…" Chlaus mumbled to himself. "Ah, you don't know, sir? Donburi has been used in Japan from ancient times as a feast to express gratitude to laborers. A dish given as a treat to a person who has rendered great service. 'Houhan', a court dish for which the masses yearned, is said to be the origin of donburi. Furthermore… We had simply thought that your palate might have grown tired of elaborate dishes… and we planned this meal so that you might eat the choicest of meats simply." I said in a slight monotone-like voice as I smiled slightly. I sweat dropped slightly as I heard my fellow servants 'fangirl' at my sudden intelligence. "Ciel! This is great! You always surprise me! A lot of fellows in this business lack a sense of humor. But I think we'll continue to get on just fine from here." Chlaus laughed "I'm honored to hear that." Ciel stated with an amused smirk. I heard muffled cheering from inside the manor. "I never knew the Japanese had such a history with their food. I am impressed! How did you know all of that?" Chlaus exclaimed excitedly. "Ah, it's really not all that much. I made it a habit of mine to study up on anything useful when I was younger, really." I said, dismissing his comments, as I backed up to where Sebastian and Mey-Rin were. I saw the edges of my vision blur and the world around me shift into the appearance of my bedroom. _I hate these episodes…_

* * *

_I scanned through the page and quickly absorbed every detail in the picture and instructions.__Within the next moments I hastily flipped each page and just as quickly memorized the instructions in the food preparations.__I snapped the book shut and placed it onto one of the many piles of similar books I had already memorized.__I grabbed one that I hadn't read yet and sat back down at my desk.__I was about to read but was interrupted as a soft knocking sounded from my door.__ "__Yes?"__I called out from my spot.__ "__Hey, Camile it's me, Peter.__Can I come in?"__He asked from the hallway.__ "__You may."__I replied in my usual monotone voice.__I stared at the door as it was opened and I saw my brother walk in._

_He is seventeen years old, he stands at six feet and six inches, two and a half inches taller than my father, he has pale blue eyes and blond hair that is a unique blend between white and buttercup.__Peter has tan skin and an athletic 'build' as most 'normal' people would say.__On most occasions the general reaction is that I am not particularly related.__My mother's hair is a 'dirty blond' color and eyes are the same as Peter's, she stands at five feet and seven inches and has a 'natural tan', as most put it.__My father has hair like Peter and stand's at six feet and three and a half inches tall, his skin is dotted with freckles from a long time ago and he has a rather pale color because of his large consumptions of alcohol and because he stays indoors since his injury on the job fifteen years ago. My sister has my father's eyes, my mothers hair. and a similar skin to my mother; she is still growing, but as of now stands at five feet and a half an inch.__I, however, have naturally pale skin, hazel eyes with flecks of various colors and my eyes also have a pale grey rim around the outside of my pupil and iris, dark brown hair with various streaks of color throughout it that reaches my ankles, exceedingly weak vision which now results with me wearing 'owlish' glasses as most would call them, and (Although it can only be expected of me only being three) I stand at two feet and four and a half inches.__Another thing that sets me apart is my blood type; everyone in my family is AB+ while mine was originally checked in at 0-, however, after repetitive testing, each coming out different, the results were changed to inconclusive._

_I don't like dealing with people because the act upon those illogical brain waves called 'emotions' too much and as a result are far less predictable, which, in turn, makes me 'nervous'.__I don't like emotions but Peter tries to get me used to them so I can be excepted better by my peers of Preschool.__ "__What are you doing Camile?"__He asks as he weaves through the accumulated piles of books I took from the attic.__ "__Researching the topic of Food Preparation Instructions in various cultures." I stated as I began skimming through my book.__I only have a growth stage until I reach my late teens, then I'll start to slow down in developing and then begin to deteriorate, as all Homo sapiens do in their natural life span.__I have an estimation of twenty six more years before deterioration sets in.__In that time I need to get a hold of any and all information, process it into a physical standpoint and conserve it in case of a mass extinction repetition for future intelligence.__I can not bother myself and humanities future with 'casual conversation'._

_"__Why are you researching that?"__Peter asked as he sat next to my chair I was sitting in, our heads, somehow, matched up with one another. __He tilted his head toward me and gazed at my book causing me to shift uncomfortably.__ "__For future assistance in finding a desirable mate, brother."__I stated.__Snapping the book shut, I glanced up to lock eyes with Peter.__Eyes always seem to shift colors as time goes on, but his only changed subtly.__His pale blue eyes were like that of a contrast between a Bluebell and a Sapphire.__ "__A mate?__Like a husband." Peter questioned as he tilted his head.__A habit.__ "__Correct.__A male wishes for a female to tend to the 'Den' and prepare the food for the occupants.__I wish to study the topics, so when the time comes for me to reproduce I can find a desirable mate and spawn offspring and pass on my knowledge to them so that they shall do the same."__I stated as I looked at him with indifference. _

_I was caught off guard as my company began to laugh.__ "__What is so humorous?"__I questioned irritated.__ "__You're way to young to think about that."__He stated with an amused appearance.__I involuntarily felt my right eye twitch slightly.__ "__In a rough estimation of about a decade I will be deemed old enough to have my menstrual cycle and thus be able to reproduce.__A decade is very short in the long run, Peter."__I stated, maintaining my stone demeanor.__Peter shook his head slightly as he once again began to feel humor in my statements.__I sighed and returned to my book on The Japanese History of Food (written in traditional Japanese).__Peter patted me on the head while ruffling my hair ever so slightly, his hand reached down below my chin and gently tilted my head and got me to look at him again.__His eyes showed a deep level of concern, kindness and a bit of… sorrow?__He smiled a gentle yet sad smile as his hand gently moved from my chin to my cheek.__His thumb went above my eyelid, causing me to close my eye, and gently moved down.__His thumb grazed along my eyelashes and to my cheek as he seemingly cupped my cheek into his hand.-_

* * *

_-_**8**_His sickly pale hand quivered as he gently stroked my cheek. _**7**_His pained pale blue eyes still shone kindness and concern as tears leaked from his eyes and down the sides of his face to mix into his own blood._**6**_I bit my lip to suppress its quivering. _**5**_He coughed; more crimson leaking from his mouth. _**4**_His eyes came in and out of focus as his eyelids seem to droop, causing his eyes to become half covered. _**3**_I felt my shoulders slump as small tremors wracked his body. __**2**__He was cold because he was losing blood, and, in turn, heat. _**1**_"__V-v-va-vaa-l-le" He croaked out with his now course and tired voice.__My eyes widened to that of horror as his hand fell limp and his eyes became clouded and unfocused.__ "__Peter!"__I cried out in anguish as I forbade my tears from forming over pointless grief._

* * *

"Camilia, please take this cloth to the laundry room to clean it before the stain sets in." Sebastian said in a low voice as he handed me the table's previous cover sheet that was now neatly folded and displayed a large red stain. I took the sheet and numbly nodded, still trying to regain complete focus from my 'memory lapse', as I prefer to call my episodes. I entered the manor and wandered over towards the laundry room to fulfill my orders. "Some blessing it is. It's a good thing to the people around me, but nothing more than a curse to me." I muttered angrily to myself. _Now I have a gap in my memories… just great._

* * *

"Oi! I was informed that every time you post a chapter I will be in it! I wasn't in it at all this time!" Nydar cried out while waving his arms like a madman. "For the last Karma damned time, STOP BREAKING DOWN THE F* %!&G FOURTH WALL!" Allebasi yelled from across the room. Nydar grunted and glared at the ground in annoyance while he cursed under his breath. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only sane one here." Shiro muttered to herself as she lazily flipped to an inappropriate manga from her seated position on the ceiling. "SANE?! YOU?! Please, give me a break! You went on a killing spree after you got reanimated!" Nydar yelled. "Oh, and you didn't?" Shiro retorted.

* * *

This will be my last chapter for a while... T^T

**Elizabeth Renie.****She was born February 14****th****, 1998,****She has pale, peach skin due to rarely being outside, silverish hair from a childhood accident which involved being covered in bleach and is most normally seen with a pair of black glasses.****She has a scar on her neck and across her right eye (she's also blind in that eye), and she also wears a spiked, punk-style, black dog collar.****Due to a lack of understanding the minds of other people she grew up as an outgoing and rather moody child.****Up until she was four the only one she ever bothered to try to understand was her brother, Peter, who tragically died in front of her during a convenience store robbery.****She was born with a strange ability with her mind which allowed her to absorb and remember most of information, although it requires a long period of time staring at it.****Her ability is commonly called Photographic Memory, but because of this ability she has developed a defect where she cannot state lies unless they are semi opinionated.****Due to lack of people skills she is sarcastic, indifferent and blunt, even though she is actually shy, gentle and naïve.****She cries and shows her truest emotions at all times ever since her brother died.****She is often wandering about the streets of New York****(her hometown state) and abusing the fact that she can't get arrested by attempting vandalism, stealing, and violence. (Ages are set on when she was four)****Her 18 year old brother was named Peter, her 12 year old sister was named April, her 36 year old mother was named Madeline, and her 38 year old father was named Gerald. She died of decapitation on May 23****rd****, 2012.****She has since then been reanimated by Karma and is one of the most powerful ReAni's due to her creation in 'our dimension' being caused by Camilia's soul crafting a replica body and accidently spawning Elizabeth.**


	7. That Prodigy, Torquere

Black Prodigy

A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC's are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways. **Thank you, ****Paxlori****, for the tip on the spacing out the lines, making them double line spaced has always slipped my mind…****And ****Choco M****and ****Lemon Custard****, thank you for the great comments!****I only have six reviews so far but I am looking forward to your future reviews!**_As I had earlier informed all of you, I now have school._

_But I won't have much homework, and my mom's new job will leave me with the house for a good three hours… of course that means I'll have to make dinner instead of fanfictions… hmm… I have a slight problem…_ Torquere is the origination of Tormentum. Tormentum means instrument of torture, while Torquere means to twist. Camile's going to be tortured later on.

Chapter VI: That Prodigy, Torquere

I finished washing the towel and began to dry it, courtesy of twenty first century technology since it has become rather late, as Sebastian instructed me to. I sighed, knowing that there would be no actual point to going out there since Sebastian would have served dessert by now and my services are no longer needed. _I should head over to my room and check up on Morpho._I started walking towards the staircase to get up to my room while my thoughts drifted to the 'incident' that had occurred earlier. _It has been quite some time since I had my last 'incident' like that.__I had assumed that I had it under control, I suppose I was wrong in that respect._I was torn away from my thoughts as a plate of the dessert Sebastian was to make later was presented in front of my face. Startled, I glanced upwards to see Sebastian with his usual smile.

"I believe that Morpho would be much more agreeable if you were to present her with a dessert." He stated. "Ah, thank you." I said, bowing with a slight curtsey before starting to walk again, treat in tow, only to notice Sebastian was still following me along. I tilted my head to the side as I eyed him curiously. "What did you remember earlier?" He questioned, as if in response to my look. "Memories of Peter." I stated indifferently. I noticed in the corner of my eye that he looked a little frustrated with my response. "Must you be so vague?" He asked, irritated. "You didn't ask for a non vague response, it's your fault." I stated, indifferently.

He sighed in frustration to my responses. I had already informed him and Ciel about my family members, well, except the fact that they're all dead, leading them to believe that I have a life to get back to somehow, which, in turn, leaves them worrying that I might leave them one day. Before I could react, I found myself pinned against the wall with a certain demon's face looming dangerously close to mine. I have noticed that this has been developing into a habit of sorts, seeing as though this isn't even the _fifth _time he's done this to me.

"Well then, tell me, in detail, what you had recalled." He asked (demanded) with a seductive undertone. It was in that moment I regretted informing them of my 'memory lapse' episodes. "I recalled the day I was extensively researching foods and their history while my brother worried over me." I stated. _No one needs to know about his death, not yet._Sebastian eyed me suspiciously before sighing and releasing me from his grip. I looked down at my feet as I walked past him, feeling a tinge of guilt for withholding information.

* * *

_Maybe one day I'll tell you more about me, but until then I can't shake off this underlining fear that I will be disowned and you two will grow to loath me for what the 'incident' that brought me to your world resulted in me becoming.__Who, after all, could love or hold any such attachment to a corpse?_

* * *

_I have realized the exception to my question earlier, Morpho indefinitely feels attachment to me, despite me being a ReAni._I stared at the small, child-shaped Moth Dragon as she snuggled up to me. She had all but inhaled the Apricot and Green Ten Mille-Feuille Sebastian had given me earlier, and almost immediately afterwards snuggled up to me as I had tried to get to sleep before. _Well, she's a 'Repeat' ReAni, so she can't really judge… _ I allowed myself to be lost in my thoughts and memories as I commanded my body to still. I closed my eyes as a shaky and heavy breath escaped my lips as my heart stilled and my body entered the state similar to that of early Rigor Mortis.

* * *

I glanced over at Ciel and Sebastian as we walked through the relatively busy streets towards the store that specialized in the production of _Walking Sticks_. As we entered the store a jingle echoed throughout the store, alerting the storekeeper of our presence. "Welcome, boy. On an errand for your father?" The storekeeper said. I inwardly winced as I noticed Ciel twitch at that. _Well, looks like we'll have to find a new cane maker, because this one is going to die of mysterious causes later. _I sighed in relief as Sebastian put his hand in front of Ciel.

"**Excuse me. **I have come to retrieve my **Master's** walking stick." Sebastian said in his usual closed eye smile as he pulled out the order slip for the walking stick. _Yep, his grave has been dug._"Aah, yes. The owner of this stick." He said as he handed Sebastian the stick and took the slip. "I was wondering who in the world would use a stick as short as this. I never considered it might be a child-" The man was abruptly cut off as Sebastian shoved the stick, not even a centimeter away, at the man's face. "Why, I detect not a single bend. What a magnificent walking stick. Please keep the change." Sebastian finished as he placed a rather large sack of coins on the countertop, meanwhile I handed the walking stick to Ciel and we exited. _That man should use the change to invest in a coffin or something… He'll need it._

* * *

As we exited the building and started to walk back out a thought occurred to me. "You do realize you could have just gotten me to create an exact replica of your cane right?" I said as I glanced over at Ciel. "Walking stick. And I did realize that, but if I do that then I would start to become dependent on you. Besides, that walking stick was of great quality and detail, such as this one, which normally drains you, correct?" Ciel said. _Damn, he's got me there.__The brat even had the nerve to correct me.__He can kiss that dessert I was going to make him goodbye._

"Really…" Ciel sighed as he continued on "Finny's ridiculous strength is nothing but a pain. I had to get a new stick because of it." "Indeed. Though you failed to grow any taller, you had to go through all this trouble. You have my apologies, sir." Sebastian said in mock sympathy, leaving Ciel mumbling angrily to himself. "Don't rub it in Sebastian, I haven't grown at all since _then_ either, you know. Neither have you, given it really isn't all that noticeable for you." I mutter under my breath as I glare at Sebastian. Sebastian, in response, merely smirked at me.

Suddenly we were distracted as we heard a boy cry out "Look mama! It's the 'Funtom' Bitter Rabbit! And it's a new one!" "Come along… I just bought you some sweets, didn't I?" I stared after that scene with a faint longing tugging at my chest. _I love Morpho like my own child but, I'll admit, there are times when I long for a child of my own. __To feel the child grow in my womb and to kick within my __womb. __To pass down my own knowledge to my offspring was a goal I had since I was still three. __Morpho lacked the ability to be taught, she just instantly knew. _

I glanced over to Ciel, hoping to distract me from my thoughts. I felt a tinge of pride for the boy. _The Funtom Corporation.__With strong financial support from the wealthy and the wealthy and petite bourgeoisie alike, and thanks to it's bold business expansion practices Funtom is Great Britain's leading confection and toy manufacturer.__With never-before-seen novel product concepts, it has achieved rapid growth in just under three years…__Although I, myself, being an inter-dimensional traveler from a century ahead of the game, had contributed to this greatly.__You see it's name here and there in greater London__everyday.__However, no one would guess that the__head of the compony is among the children who love toys._"Now then, let us return to the manor with haste. The programme you two eagerly anticipate will be starting shortly." Sebastian said as he finished preparing the carriage, snapping me back to reality.

* * *

"We have arrived home Young Master, Camillia. I will have tea prepared right away." Sebastian said as he opened the front door, not noticing the faces of absolute dumbfounded-ness on our faces. He the took notice. "Is something wro-" He cut himself off as he saw the manor. There are moments when I wish I could forget thing I have seen in my life, this is one of them. It was pink and sparkly. Those are the only words I can find in the given moment to describe it. _There's only one force of nature I know who could perform a feat, such as this, that could leave a demon dumbfounded. __**Elizabeth Midford.**_

Without a second thought I pulled out my 'In Case of Possible Violation of Personal Space Teleportation Pen' and clicked it, causing it to teleport me into my room, as that is what it does. I then proceeded to lock my bedroom door and drag my bureau in front of the door as well. Sighing in relief that my wounds from my past will continue to evade unwanted eyes and I will not be choked to death by a corset, or Lizzie's hugs, I had failed to take notice that Nydar was in my room. As soon as I did, however, I performed a double take at what I was seeing. _Only three words can dare to describe what is going though my head at this very moment, What The HELL?!_

Before me stood Nydar. But, instead of his usual hoodie and jeans, he was wearing an outfit that looked like a five year olds depiction of a ballerina princess. He was wearing a bright pink, skin tight halter top shirt with a picture of a sparkly rainbow on the front, a pink tutu **covered** in sparkles, a pair of hot pink, high-heeled boots that cut off just below the knees, on his head was a circle shaped crown of flowers that resembled a halo of sorts with sparkly ribbons cascading down his back. "Nydar, what are you wearing?" I asked with a calm voice that was wavering between imploding my brain and rethinking my life, or bursting out into a fit of laughter that will leave me clutching my stomach on the floor. "Lizzie Middie is here. I got all dressed up for the occasion, see!" Nydar said. I stared in dumbfoundment as he twirled around my room like the homicidal, gender confused, Ballerina wanna be, overdramatic, bitchy, ReAni that he is. _I'm seriously doubting your gender preference, or your gender for that matter.__I hate to encourage this, but he actually looks like a stitched- up girl doll, dressed up like this._

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Nydar. But there is no way you are going out there, Sebastian and Ciel are still blissfully unaware of the truth behind our existence. So you can't come out." I stated with a deadpanned look. "What?! No fair! Morpho can see her!" Nydar whined. "Yes, well, she's cute, you're crazy. Think about it." I stated. "Point taken." Nydar said "And so for that comment, despite it being true, I will throw you back out there, lock the door behind you, stay in this dress, and laugh my ass off while you attempt at escaping the clutches of Lizzie Middie." Before I could even form a complete though, which is pretty fast, I realized that I was in the hallway. I tried opening my bedroom door, but, it was locked. "Ah! Cammie!" I heard a high pitched voice squeal. "Shit." I muttered to myself before getting the wind knocked out of me.

* * *

I quickly scrambled into Ciel's study and slammed the door behind me. I rested my back against the door and assumed a 'fetal' position as I heavily panted. I then looked at the current inhabitants of the study, excluding myself. Ciel and Sebastian were staring at me wide eyed as they were positioned in an exceedingly awkward waltz position. Disregarding it, as my current status of sanity definitely outranked their embarrassment, I located my breath once again. "Ciel, I love you, you're like my little brother, but your fiancé is F*#%!#& INSAYN!" I nearly hollered that last part.

"What happened?" Ciel sighed as he got away from Sebastian. "ELIZABETH MIDFORD HAPPENED." I stated very loudly as I slid onto my side, still in a fetal position. I started to slightly shake while I silently muttered to myself the horrors of frills and ribbons in the Victorian Era. Sebastian crouched down and lifted me up so that my face met his. "Camilia. Snap. Out. Of. It." He stated with a slight undertone laced with concern as he lightly shook me in emphasis for every word he spoke. "So many frills." I spoke in a barely audible and hushed voice as tremors shook through my body, causing Sebastian and Ciel to sweat drop.

"Well why didn't you just lock yourself in your room?" Ciel questioned me. "I got locked out." I bluntly replied, trying to regain my faltering sanity. "Why would you lock yourself out of your own room?" Ciel slightly demanded. "I didn't." I replied. "Oh, wait, then who did?" Ciel questioned. After about five minutes without a reply he sighed and gave up. "Well why don't you just hide out in here?... And read a book or two… get your mind off of whatever you had just gone through…?" He offered. My only response was numbly nodding slowly as Sebastian put me down.

* * *

It was around 9:15 when the noise started to quiet down. I put the book I had just finished reading back into its place in the bookshelf. _Everything is in its place_. I quietly got up and headed back to my bedroom, hoping it was now unlocked. I opened the door, only to see the bureau I had shoved in front of it. I sighed and started to lightly bang my head against the hallway wall beside my door. "My, my, how did you manage that?" Sebastian asked as he stared at me. _He must have just come back from sending Ciel to bed.__ "_Here, allow me." He offered as he approached the bureau. My eyes widened a fraction as he effortlessly pushed the bureau back to its usual position in my room.

"Wait, I haven't let you come into my room yet since I had reorganized everything. How did you know that's where it was?" I questioned suspiciously. "Erm… Are you aware that you do not breathe in your sleep?" Sebastian asked with a slightly nervous closed eye smile. "Yes, Ciel pointed it out. Apparently falling into an Alternative Reality does that to you. But, how do you know that?" I asked slightly glaring at the demon. "I may occasionally watch you in your sleep." He said. "Occasionally?" I deadpanned. I face palmed as I entered my room. "Well, thank you for the assistance." I said as I closed my bedroom door. _Perverse Demon_

* * *

I've been feeling ill as of late, which is a sad excuse at why this chapter took so long. I had this terrible cough and keep falling asleep all time. All my fanfiction time has been used on school and sickness… T^T **Considering changing rating to M for later chapters**

How did you enjoy this latest chapter? Did you all enjoy Nydar in a dress, or Camile being traumatized by Lizzie and her dress fetish? Unfortunately, I will not be giving you an OC description this chapter, but, instead, I will be giving you a scene from previous chapters that I decided to tone down or just completely delete because I wanted to make Sebastian and Camile's relationship more gradual (not that three years isn't gradual) and because my friend who's reading this is really innocent. So enjoy these~

**This is from Chapter IV, the cart incident.**

I flinched as I attempted to move my left leg. _Oh great, a guest is coming and the head maid has a broken leg being pinned to a china cabinet and a large blood stain is present on the carpet and floor._"Mey-Rin, could you go get me something to get this cart here off of my leg?" I asked the maid, who was currently running around in circles as she cried out about how sorry she was. After hearing my plea she hurriedly runs off. I flinched as I heard an exasperated sigh. I turned my head (quite a feat, you know, when your on the floor) to see Sebastian staring down at me with a melancholy look in his eyes. I said nothing as he took the cart and effortlessly pried it away from my undoubtedly broken leg.

I barely suppressed a whimper as pain filled my senses. "This won't do." I heard Sebastian sigh as he picked me up and shifted me until I was held bridle style by him. "Come, let's clean you up." He said as he began to walk to my room. I remained silent the entire way, until we reached my bedroom door. However, instead of entering my door he had performed a 180 degree turn and entered my room. _Oh shit._

I, frozen in shock, did nothing as Sebastian laid me on his bed. He carefully ripped my pant leg open along the majority of my leg's length. I let out a barely muffled whimper as he shifted my bone in place. Suddenly I felt something wet against the beginning of my cut near my ankle and start to slowly move upwards. I blinked dumbly in recognition of the certain thing that was tending my wound. He had explained to me a year or so back that demon saliva has the ability to heal wounds and even broken bones.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh- _I failed to suppress the whimper that escaped my lips as his tongue began to climb dangerously high. As if my noise had suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts, he had stopped moving. I felt him smirk against my leg as he chuckled lightly. "My apologies it seems that I had gotten carried away for a moment." He all but purred as he glanced up at my blushing face.

"Your wound will still be sore for a while so I'll wrap in up in a cloth, but otherwise, your leg shall be fine." He said with his signature closed eye smile. "It is quite troublesome, however, that this one leg is prone to breaking." He added with a thoughtful expression. "Not my fault I was pushed down a flight of stairs when I was about five." I mumbled as he retrieved the cloth he was going to wrap around my wound. "Pushed? You had informed me you had stumbled down the stairs. You had said nothing on being pushed." Sebastian said looking up at me with a troubled expression. "Yeah well, I was pushed, which led me to stumble, which led me to falling down a flight of stairs. I wasn't lying, just leaving out information." I mumbled as I averted his gaze. I felt his eyes looking at me pitifully even as I looked away. "Just tie up the damn thing so we can see what damage those idiots did." I mumbled as I glared at him. He sighed and tied a bandage like fabric around my leg.


End file.
